Pretty Young Thing
by Rated-Y2J
Summary: Quien pensaría que la perdición real de un hombre puede ser una mujer al menos esa es mi historia... Soy Ash Ketchum y sin querer me he obsesionado con una mujer y no con cualquiera sino con la Campeona de Kalos Diantha. Un emparejamiento muy poco común pero que tendrá un argumento interesante AshxDiantha ligero Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesión Con lo que no puedes tener.**

Prologo:

Luego de ganar su 3.- medalla de gimnasio enfrentando a Korrina y Mega-Lucario en Ciudad Shalour el grupo continua su viaje para dirigirse al siguiente reto en Ciudad Coumarine, en cuanto a Ash el trataba de olvidar unas extrañas sensaciones para él no sabía que eran y no confiaba en nadie para decirle lo que le pasaba o en ¡Quien! pensaba y era la causante de esos pensamientos a veces buenos, otras veces malos culpemos a las hormonas de adolescente aunque secretamente le gustaba imaginarse como seria ese momento con ella; Si se lo decía más de alguno se sorprendería o se asustaría como cuando se lo contó a su Pikachu el Pokemón ratón no entendió muy bien lo que le ocurría a su entrenador (llegando al punto de lanzarle un atactrueno) para según al criterio del pokemón arreglar a su amigo.

Lo medito por un tiempo desde el hablar con su madre que se burlaría probablemente de él diciendo que su pequeño estaba creciendo y no llegaría a nada con su problema. Cualquiera lo tomaría a juego como sería el Profesor Oak aunque consideraba al viejo como un abuelo el seguramente le diría que es solo admiración hacia una figura más fuerte que él, dándole ánimos para terminar con esos pensamientos. También el hecho de sus amigos hombres como Gary quien tenía alguna experiencia con las chicas o Brock que aunque actuara de modo que aterraría a cualquiera de solo verlo tratando de conquistar a cada Chica linda que se le pasaba por el frente no dudaba en que probablemente no le ofreciese su apoyo moral y sabio consejo como un hermano mayor.

Y por último pero no menos importante sus compañeros de viaje: Serena una vieja amiga de su infancia que al no recordarla a ella no le importo y la lleno de felicidad cuando la invito a viajar con el grupo conformado por Clemont el Líder De Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose especialista en Pokemón de tipo eléctrico y su hermana menor Bonnie una pequeña niña la cual su meta en la vida era **: ¡CONSEGUIRLE UNA ESPOSA A SU HERMANO!** Por lo cual no perdía oportunidad en preguntarle a cualquier chica si deseaban casarse con su hermano. Lo preguntaba a todas desde líderes de gimnasio como Viola, hasta mujeres mayores como Gena la Juez del concurso de Pokelitos donde Serena y Miette participaron cosa que siempre pareció muy graciosa a todos a costa del sufrimiento y vergüenza del pobre inventor e incluso se lo propuso le "ella" que se casara con su hermano lo extraño era ver que el inventor no parecía molesto por esa declaración como normalmente ocurría. ¿Qué pensarían ellos cuando les tratara de contar sobre esto apostaba que ninguno de ellos lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos e incluso pensó que los distanciaría al punto de querer continuar solo en su viaje llegando a considerarlo seriamente.

Con estos pensamientos es donde comienza esta historia que si bien comenzó de la manera más normal al conocerse en el futuro terminaría de un modo que ninguno de los 4 protagonistas habría imaginado sobretodo la causante de esos sentimientos _**extraños**_ en el joven entrenador.

POV Ash:

-¿Porque No puedo dejar de pensar en ella? …. ¿Porque es tan diferente de las demás?

Preguntas como esas me han desvelado muchas noches desde que la conocí….Que ocurre conmigo acaso hay algo malo en mi, me da miedo pensar eso he tratado de concentrarme entrenado y no cometer ningún error para que nadie sospeche que me pasa algo.

Jamás pensé que en el Pueblo Brackish conocería a quien me ha obsesionado tanto ¿Qué fue… lo que me llamo tanto la atención? Sería que ella es una gran entrenadora, que puede Mega-Evolucionar a su pokemón, que es una famosa actriz o que es la Campeona de la Región Kalos.

Cometí el error por un impulso de desafiarla, talvez quería impresionarla y demostrar que no era como ese entrenador al que derroto tan fácilmente en aquella exhibición aunque a mí me derroto mucho más fácil.

Probé su fuerza de primera mano aunque perdí y me golpee la cabeza contra un árbol para proteger a mi compañero…. Logre mi cometido ella se impresiono con el vínculo que comparto con mis pokemón deseando poder volver a desafiarla, hablarle, e incluso tal vez si tengo el suficiente valor emmm… no lo sé ¿invitarle un helado? O un trozo de esa tarta de chocolate que tanto le gusta, me siento bien al saber algo más acerca de ella aunque a la vez me siento deprimido de pensar que ella nunca jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo si bien he hecho muchas cosas grandiosas con los pokemón legendarios que he conocido en mi viaje…. Ella jamás me creería que vi a Ho-Oh en mi primer fatal día como entrenador.

Solo tengo una conclusión para mi situación yo…. ¡estoy enamorado!

Solo tengo esa conclusión a esta fatal obsesión que aunque no estoy seguro al 100% puedo decirme a mí mismo que me he enamorado de la Campeona de Kalos "My Sweet, Sweet Lady"

¡Diantha Carnet ¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada este es mi primer fanfic, aunque ya había tenido algunas ideas para iniciar con otros fics la inspiración para este fic la explicare al final. Voy a reestructurar el capítulo de Pokemón XY 28 Los vínculos de la evolución. El cual me pareció bueno solo con algunos detalles para darle más sentido a mi historia, definir las edades y personalidad que quiero darle a los personajes claro no quiero una diferencia tan grande.**

 **Edades**

 **Ash Ketchum- 17 años**

 **Diantha Carnet – 21 años**

 **Serena Yvonne – 16 años cerca de los 17**

 **Clemont Meyer– 15 años**

 **Bonnie Meyer – 8 años**

 **Prof. Augustine Sycamore - 25 años**

 **Kathi Lee – 21 años**

 **Observación: Pokemón no me pertenece sino a su creador Satoshi Tajari.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Una tarde un poco agitada en el pueblo Brackish de la región Kalos, había mucha gente y entrenadores al igual que la prensa la razón…. una exhibición pokemón pero no era cualquier combate sino es entre el mejor entrenador del pueblo y la campeona de su región. El grupo de viaje compuesto por Ash un entrenador pokemón y sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie llegaron al pueblo con la esperanza de poder asistir al encuentro del cual habían escuchado pero aun no sabían quienes participarían.

\- Miren aquí dice en el cartel – dijo la pequeña Bonnie emocionada, a lo cual los otros observaron con atención

A ver déjame ver – miro Serena para ver si podía identificar a los entrenadores su sorpresa fue al saber de quien se trataba- Esperen esa no es… si si es ¡Diantha va a hacer una batalla de exhibición! - Emocionada por poder conocer a una de sus ídolos.

El inventor igual de emocionado que su hermana esperaba poder verla, solo alguien que aunque quería ver el encuentro no sabía porque tanta exaltación, tal vez se sentiría tonto pero igual compartió su opinión.

Ash: Sí que es asombroso pero tengo una pregunta.- los demás le prestaron en ese momento la atención posible – Díganme ¿quién es esa tal Diantha? - Les pidió a los demás lo que casi hace que caigan por esa exclamación.

 **¡QUE COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO SEPAS!** \- A Serena a veces se le hacía imposible creer que podía llegar a ser tan desesperante.

Clemont: Ella es la entrenadora más fuerte de todo Kalos si esa es – respondió el inventor con un poco más de paciencia.

Bonnie: si ella es la campeona – sencillamente le contesto.

Serena: Diantha no es solo la campeona observa - saco su guía portátil y le mostro un artículo que le intereso – También en una gran actriz de cine mira, es ella en la súper producción "My Sweet, Sweet lady" elegante y con una gran presencia ella es la protagonista perfecta la admiro mucho. – exclamando con las manos juntas y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Observo por un momento la guía de Serena para ver la información veía era una imagen de Diantha con un vestido blanco con detalles al frente y atrás, un sombrero extendido del mismo color pero con una cinta y moños negros. No lo negaba era muy hermosa y aunque había tenido experiencia con el cine y las películas, esto se encontraba a otro nivel, leyendo por un momento el artículo la película se había convertido en éxito mundial ganando 8 premios de los estudios PokeStar a mejor actriz, mejor historia, mejor música, y demás categorías como director y ambientación por decir otros ejemplos.

Devolviéndole a Serena su guía no dudo en decir – Guau es asombroso si ya se… ¡Voy a retarla a una batalla! –

Bonnie: En ese caso le pediré que se case y que cuide de Clemont por mí – decía muy animada levantando su mano al cielo – _**Eso sería imposible**_ _–_ escucho un susurro por parte de su hermano un tanto desanimado.

 **VAMOS QUE ESPERAN** **RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE VERLA** – Ash salió corriendo hacia el estadio con los demás detrás de él pidiéndole que esperara cosa que no les prestó atención y siguió.

Al llegar al estadio compraron sus entradas y se dirigieron hacia sus asientos en el camino pudieron ver a una joven mujer en un traje algo ejecutivo deduciendo que se trataba de su representante tratando de controlar a los reporteros entre camarógrafos que querían tener una entrevista con ella cosa que se quedaron a ver.

Representante **: TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO POR FAVOR** – increíble que le hicieran caso - La señorita Diantha no dará ninguna entrevista ya que planea salir por compromisos de trabajo después del evento muchas gracias con su permiso.

Entro a lo que parecería ser una habitación dejando a todos los reporteros afuera, los chicos observaron todo por un momento para continuar su marcha hacia sus lugares hasta que una voz un poco silenciosa llamo su atención.

Voz: Hey ustedes, por aquí- señalando con su propia mano abriendo la puerta por completo y saludándolos – Que gusto verlos.

Chicos: Profesor Sycamore – ellos no esperaban verlo hay.

Invitándolos a pasar donde estaba discretamente para evitar llamar la atención entre los reporteros los cuales seguían fuera cerró la puerta detrás de el para hablar con los chicos.

Serena: Es un gusto verlo de nuevo profesor ¿pero que hace aquí?

Prof. Sycamore: Solo hay una razón por la cual me alejaría de mí laboratorio estoy investigando sobre la mega evolución, en este momento me encuentro investigando sobre el Gardevoir de Diantha y su mega evolución.

Clemont: Gardevoir también puede llegar a mega evolucionar.

Prof. Sycamore: Claro que puede – respondiendo sencillamente a la afirmación del inventor.

Serena: Profesor ¿usted ya conoció a Diantha?- preguntando con algo de esperanza de poder hacerlo también.

Prof. Sycamore: Si en este momento está terminado de maquillarse en la habitación de al lado.

Al saber que se encontraba tan cerca de ellos ninguno dudo en emocionarse por eso no todos los días se puede conocer a una famosa actriz sin olvidar poderosa entrenadora; sin perder tiempo Ash se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta junto con su fiel Pikachu en su hombro diciéndose así mismo **: Voy a desafiarla**

Ni siquiera toco la perilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió; frente al apareció una joven mujer con un atuendo traje de color blanco con detalles amarillos y lo que parecía llegar a ser un gran moño sujeto de su cuello y espalda a manera que casi parecían alas. (A mejor manera de explicarlo ya que no sé qué es) y por ultimo un collar con un dije dorado y un circulo en su centro.

Se sorprendió por tenerla frente a él, ella era de su altura, ojos azul claro sombra de color aperlado, una piel blanca y tersa perfectamente limpia, cabello negro aunque un poco más claro que el de él, ella era delgada y aunque sus atributos femeninos eran discretos podría llegar y hacer que cualquier hombre la voltease a ver al instante sin siquiera intentarlo o querer hacerlo. Su parálisis llego a su fin cuando hablo su voz era igual de preciosa que ella y se oía muy calmada.

Diantha: Perdón por hacerlo esperar profesor – al ver que no era el profesor sino un joven con vestimenta azul una gorra roja y un Pikachu sonriente se dirigió hacia los demás y los saludos con una linda sonrisa- Cielos veo que tiene algunos invitados verdad permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Diantha Carnet es un gusto conocerlos.

Los demás al verla no dudaron en decir sus pensamientos al conocer a la campeona pero Ash aunque silencioso no la había dejado de observar.

Serena: Es Diantha es un gusto mi nombre es Serena – se presentó con las manos juntas y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Clemont: Soy Clemont es un honor conocerte – Disimulando un poco más su asombro.

Bonnie: Hola yo soy Bonnie y este es Dedenne – señalando al pequeño pokemón anaranjado en su bolsa terminando de presentarse- eres muy linda.

Diantha: ji ji ji Muchas gracias. – Humildemente le respondió a la pequeña.

Sonriente pero antes de poder siquiera presentarse Ash, la conversación la reinicio el profesor centrándose en su tema de investigación.

Prof. Sycamore: Y dime reconsideraste mi propuesta de lo que hablamos hace un rato Diantha.

Diantha: A claro acerca de que le preste mi piedra llave para su investigación verdad.

Tomando con sus manos el dije que tenía en el pecho para mostrárselo mejor llamo la atención de Ash quien se había mantenido a la distancia _**Piedra**_ _**llave**_ ; diciéndose así mismo observando en el centro una pequeña esfera llena de brillo y lo que parecía ser un símbolo de color negro con forma parecida a una flama.

Diantha: Lo siento pero no puedo si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle con gusto lo hare, pero esta piedra llave es parte del vínculo que tengo con Gardevoir, no puedo prestársela a nadie lo siento.- respondió con toda sinceridad al investigador pokemón.

Prof. Sycamore: Entiendo cómo te sientes pero piénsalo por favor.- Un último intento del profesor para convencerla.

Diantha: Lo considerare pero que le parece si la próxima vez que visite Ciudad Lumiose si tengo tiempo libre podría ir a…..- no termino de responderle ya que fue interrumpida por su representante.

Representante: Eso será imposible el horario de Diantha ya está muy apretado por ahora no tenemos planes de visita a Ciudad Lumiose – encarando al profeso de frente.

Prof. Sycamore: Ya sabias que tu rostro se ve muy bonito cuando te enojas Kathi Lee – sonriente esperando que su encanto hiciera su trabajo lo que recibió fue la agenda de Diantha sobre la cara sobándose continúo persuadiéndola.

Prof. Sycamore: Porque no resolvemos este problema de horarios de forma más tranquila con una cena claro eres más que invitada Kathi Lee siempre es bueno cenar con 2 lindas chicas.- Tal vez su encanto no lo ayudara a continuar su investigación.

Kathi Lee: No gracias.- terminando de hablar con el profesor dirigiéndose ahora a Diantha - Casi es tu turno lista para salir.

Diantha: Si todos son más que bienvenidos para quedarse a la batalla de exhibición con permiso.

Se retiró sin antes ofrecerle una ligera sonrisa Ash sabiendo que el no tuvo oportunidad de al menos presentarse, salió rumbo hacia el campo de batalla dejando a este muy impresionado hasta que el profesor llamo una vez más la atención de todos incluso la de Ash.

Prof. Sycamore: Vamos para ver la batalla no querrán que nos roben los asientos verdad.

Diciendo eso salieron a buscar sus lugares e instalándose en ellos aunque el estadio no era muy grande si estaba lleno en su totalidad por jovencitas y chicos emocionados por ver a la campeona en acción inicio el evento con la presentación de ambos entrenadores caminando hacia el campo junto al réferi del encuentro.

Presentador **: BIENVENIDOS A ESTE EVENTO DE EXHIBICION, CORONADO COMO EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE PUEBLO BRACKISH EL AÑO PASADO RECIBAN A MAGNUS, EL SE ENFRENTARA A LA ELEGANTE CAMPEONA DE LA REGION KALOS DIANTHA.**

Los asistentes les aplaudieron a ambos los cuales saludaban a los presentes, se dirigieron a sus lugares Magnus era un hombre alto aparentemente musculoso con una chaqueta de color naranja y cabello color café verdoso.

Ash: Profesor ¿Qué es esa piedra llave de la que estaban hablando?

Prof. Sycamore: Veras la piedra llave es un objeto muy importante para que un pokemón mega evolucione la cual la posee el entrenador, junto a otro objeto llamado mega piedra la cual debe llevar el pokemón.

Les explico el profesor pero dejo que lo vieran para que entendieran mejor en el campo de batalla Diantha llamaba a su pokemón.

Diantha: Muy bien Gardevoir ya es hora démosle a los fans una batalla espectacular – Lanzando su pokebola de una manera fuerte y elegante al mismo tiempo apareció su pokemón en el campo.

Ash ya conocía a ese pokemón en sus viajes por Hoenn, Serena saco su pokedex y escucho la información y noto una diferencia.

Serena: Hey miren Gardevoir también tiene un dije en el cuello.

Prof. Sycamore: Esa es una mega piedra, verán las mega piedras tienen muchos nombres dependiendo del pokemón que mega evolucione – continuo con su explicación antes de que empezará el combate – En el caso de Gardevoir se llama "Gardevoirite"

Clemont: Ahora entiendo si entre los dos combinan la piedra llave y la mega piedra entonces un pokemón puede mega evolucionar - emocionado por su razonamiento dijo al investigador.

Prof. Sycamore: De hecho no basta con eso – dejo confundido a los chicos – Para que un pokemón pueda llegar a mega evolucionar se necesita que los corazones de entrenador y del pokemón sean uno solo; significa que deben de tener un vínculo excepcionalmente fuerte entre ellos.

Ash: Claro eso es lo hablo Diantha que era parte de su vínculo – mirando hacia ella en el campo.

Ajenos a eso 2 personas y un pokemón felino observaban desde lo alto ellos eran el Equipo Rocket conformado por Jessie, James y Meowth los cuales planeaban su siguiente movimiento.

James: Parece que el Gardevoir de la campeona puede mega evolucionar.

Jessie: Diantha es una gran actriz como yo _**– Como Pude olvidar eso**_ , dijo James algo sarcástico al cual Jessie no presto atención - un pokemón como ese merece ser mío y Gardevoir lo será.

Meowth: Además al Jefe la encantaría un pokemón que pueda mega evolucionar, vamos iniciemos con el plan.

En el campo Magnus mostro a su pokemón.

Magnus: Sal Absol – salió rugiendo a lo que Serena volvió a usar su Pokedex, el profesor preparo una especie de cámara para gravar el encuentro.

Réferi: Bienvenidos y que comience la batalla.

Diantha: Puedes comenzar Magnus – ofreció el primer movimiento

Magnus: Gracias linda oíste eso Absol usa mordisco – saltando hacia Gardevoir el cual miro a su entrenadora para recibir un guiño con su ojo derecho desapareciendo y re apareciendo detrás de él.

Advirtió a su pokemón ordenándole ataque rápido, recibiendo una aceptación por parte de Diantha lo cual hizo que Gardevoir volviera a desaparecer siendo perseguida por Absol a lo largo del campo.

Magnus se estaba empezando a desesperar ordenando su siguiente ataque - Usa Psicocorte – el cuerno de la cabeza de Absol comenzó a brillar con un color purpura lanzado su ataque con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Diantha observo y mando un contraataque - Usa Bola sombra – Gardevoir entre sus manos creo una esfera obscura lanzándola hacia el ataque de su oponente el cual fue superado en potencia logrando golpear a Absol.

Magnus vio a su pokemón lastimado y mando otro ataque con la esperanza de funcionar – En ese caso usa Canto Mortal – ondas de sonido de color rojizo obscuro salieron de la boca de Absol.

Diantha chasqueo sus dedos – Jaque mate Usa Fuerza Lunar – Gardevoir preparo su ataque el cual la cubría una luz amarilla con tonos azules formo en el centro de su pecho una esfera de color rosa y la lanzo impactando de frente a su oponente levantando una nube de polvo que esperaron que se disipara.

Réferi: Absol ya no puede continuar Gardevoir es el ganador y la victoria es para la campeona Diantha – llenando el estadio con multitud de aplausos de los asistentes al mismo tiempo en el centro Magnus regresaba a su pokemón y estrechaba las manos de la campeona en agradecimiento por el encuentro.

Ash: Es sorprendente que fuerza

Serena: Si y Gardevoir no mega evoluciono

Clemont: Y aun así ganaron.

Levantándose muy animado ahora Ash lo había decidido más que nunca **\- SI hare que tenga una batalla conmigo.**

Prof. Sycamore: Yo también le volveré a preguntar…. Para mi investigación - bajando su cámara y cerrando sus ojos.

Saliendo con calma para evitar tropezar se dirigieron al camerino de la susodicha solo encontrando a los mismos reporteros que seguían esperando siendo detenidos por un guardia de seguridad.

Guardia: Disculpen por favor la señorita Diantha acaba de salir del estadio por cuestiones de trabajo – tratando de contenerlos lo mejor posible.

Escuchando la respuesta del guardia desanimo mucho a Ash, por esperar la batalla y a los demás aunque rápidamente a Serena se le ocurrió algo con lo que podrían animarse.

Bonnie: Hay ya se fue y ni siquiera pude preguntarle que cuidara de Clemont – sonrojando a su hermano y sacando risas a los demás – Las grandes estrellas si están ocupadas.

Clemont: Bonnie…- en tono de regaño.- Pero bueno ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Serena: Déjame ver leí algo interesante de este pueblo – sacando su guía portátil otra vez – Miren vamos aquí se llama "Tout Chocolat" y dice que hay hacen el mejor pastel de chocolate de Kalos vayamos a probarlo.- ganando la aprobación de Ash y Bonnie inmediatamente.

Clemont: Nos acompaña profesor.-

Prof. Sycamore: Por supuesto, pero primero enviare la grabación a mí laboratorio yo los veré haya chicos.

Saliendo hacia el restaurante al que querían ir no tardaron mucho en legar encontrando una gran fila realmente era muy demandado ese pastel.

Serena: Aquí también hay mucha gente….emmm

Clemont: Si hoy nos hemos topado con muchas multitudes debido a la exhibición.

Serena: Eso no va a detenerme - con decisión – Andando vamos Ash.

Serena a veces podía llegar a ser una persona muy segura de sí misma obligando a Ash a acompañarla y a los hermanos dejándolos en una mesa para poder sentarse después, desafortunadamente Ash no era la persona más paciente del mundo y los 30 minutos que pasaron de pie en la fila para el fueron como si fueran horas; Llego su turno suspirando por saber que solo les quedaba un pastel completo sería más que suficiente para todos ya que eran 6 rebanadas y ellos eran 5 contando al profesor que pronto llegaría.

Ash: Hay estoy cansado y tengo sed. – quitándose un momento su gorra.

Serena: Si pero valió la pena miren un pastel completo aquí esta – era un pastel de chocolate con una cubierta glaseada blanca, repartió uno a cada uno dejando su parte al profesor y 1 sobrantes más – ahora solo esperemos al profesor.

Ash: en ese caso iré por algo de beber, alguien quiere que le traiga algo – ofreció a sus compañeros los cuales querían café y en el caso de Bonnie leche con chocolate.

Volvió a entrar al restaurant y pidió su orden la cual iba a ser preparada para dársela y llevada a su mesa se disponía a pagar en la registradora escuchando una conversación entre una cliente y el gerente.

Clienta: ¡Ya se les acabaron! – Ella iba vestida de pantalón con botas negras un saco sencillo del mismo color, una mascada rosa alrededor de su cuello, gafas de sol negras y un sobrero con una cinta blanca alrededor de él.

Gerente: Acabamos de vender el ultimo lo siento mucho.

Clienta: Que tragedia.- ella realmente se veía decaída por oír eso – Y pensar que vine hasta aquí solo para probar su pastel hay es el fin del mundo – (Un poco dramático.)

Oír eso le ocurrió algo les sobraba una rebanada y tal vez para evitar una pelea de quien se la debería comer decidió invitarla.

Ash: Disculpe señorita - tocando ligeramente su hombro – si quiere probarlo nosotros podemos compartirle una rebanada del nuestro con usted.

Clienta: Es enserio – un poco más animada – lo compartirían conmigo.

Ash: Claro solo permítame pagar nuestras bebidas y la llevare a nuestra mesa.

Clienta: En ese caso yo las pagare además me gustaría también algo de beber.

Aunque Ash objeto que no era necesario hacerlo ya que el la invito ella pago por sus bebidas y la suya propia, saliendo para dirigirse a la mesa donde esperaban a Ash ella se encontró caras recién conocidas.

Ash: Chicos invite a esta señorita a comer con nosotros – poniendo las bebidas en la mesa les explico que ya no tenían pastel y como ella se ofreció a pagar por las bebidas.

Serena: Muchas gracias fuiste muy amable siéntate por favor.- poniendo la rebanada sobrante en un plato el cual le paso.

Clienta: Gracias no fue nada – acercándose un poco más a Serena logro reconocerla ya que aún tenía las gafas puestas bajándolas un poco para ver con mas claridad.- Un minuto no nos conocemos; Hola soy Yo.

Todos: **¡DIANTHA!**

SSSSSHHHHHHH silenciándolos con un dedo al frente de su boca pensó que era natural su reacción y les sonrió, tomo su lugar junto al ellos por otro lado Ash se puso de nuevo su gorra ahora sabia porque no lo había reconocido dentro del restaurant.

Comenzaron a comer y era verdad un gran pastel de chocolate cada vez que lo probaban decían un elogio al postre comenzando una charla.

Diantha: Es perfecto dulce y un toque amargo al mismo tiempo realmente una delicia.

Serena: Sabes mucho de postres.

Diantha: Es que adoro los postres, cada vez que visito un pueblo por trabajo o tengo tiempo libre siempre ansió probar sus mejores postres más populares aunque este muy ocupada.

Clemont: Estrella de cine y campeona tener 2 trabajos debe ser realmente agotador.

Diantha: Pero lo hago con tanta diversión y amor que en realidad no es trabajo.- dándoles un guiño.

Bonnie: Eres asombrosa, eres perfecta.- se levantó de su asiento y se arrodillo en forma de propuesta frente a Diantha **.- ¡POR FAVOR CUIDA DE MI HERMANO MAYOR!**

Diantha: Que lo cuide ¿y yo porque?- confundida por esa propuesta.

Bonnie: Veras mi hermano es algo tímido, así que sería buena idea que se casara con una mujer tan segura como tu.- explicándole de manera seria dejando a su hermano avergonzado.

Diantha: Yo casarme con tu hermano.- respondiendo de manera tranquila si bien muchos fans entre gritos le han pedido lo mismo esa era la propuesta más extraña que haya tenido incluso graciosa.

Clemont: Perdónala mi hermana está mal de la cabeza.- sonrojado sujetando a Bonnie.- le gusta hacer este tipo de bromas no tienes que considerar nada.- (considerar ósea que si le gustaría que pase?) **¡YO NO BROMEO!** Grito Bonnie aun sujetada de su hermano.

Ash decidió salvar a su amigo explicando lo que quería pedirle a la campeona.

Ash: Disculpa Diantha ¿tendrías una batalla pokemón conmigo?- ganando la atención de la campeona y sus amigos aunque antes de que ella respondiera Serena intervino.

Serena: ASH sabes que Diantha no tiene mucho tiempo libre y ahora la molestas con esto.

Ash: Si discúlpame fue egoísta de mi parte – se disculpó con ella.

Diantha: Así que te llamas Ash.- escuchando su nombre de parte de Serena sonriéndole sorprendiéndolos una vez más – De acuerdo.

Todos: **¡QUE!**

Diantha: Bueno suelo negar batallas no oficiales pero como compartiste tu pastel de chocolate conmigo are una excepción.

 **SI QUE BIEN DIJO QUE SI –** Brincando como niño pequeño (Iris tiene razón es muy infantil pero eso cambiara) festejando por poder obtener su batalla el profesor llego al restaurant.

Prof. Sycamore: Una batalla contra la campeona eh parece que lo lograste si no les molesta yo también quisiera verla.

Sonriente con la esperanza de poder ver una mega evolución real dada la experiencia de Ash como entrenador, lo invitaron a sentarse, terminar de comer el pastel Serena le preguntaba cómo era la vida de actriz respondiendo con calma le conto como era desde maquillaje, vestuario, sesiones de fotos y entrevistas.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a una zona donde no hubiera alguien que pudiera reconocer a Diantha; solo se quitó las gafas de sol metiéndolas a su bolso y sacando una pokebola rebelando que usaría a Gardevoir.

Preparándose los demás para observar el profesor saco su cámara de nuevo y Clemont se colocó como árbitro para dar inicio al combate.

Diantha: veo que usaras a Pikachu cierto.-ganando afirmación por parte del entrenador para continuar.- Puedes comenzar Ash.

-MUY BIEN PIKACHU COLA DE HIERRO.- ¡PIKA! La cola de Pikachu tomo color y se lanzó hacia su oponente el cual esquivo sin esfuerzos.

-SIGUE CON ATAQUE RAPIDO.- Diantha continuo con su estrategia de enviar guiños para esquivar los ataques.

-ELECTROBOLA.- sin perder tiempo cargo el siguiente ataque fallando una vez más.- AHORA ATACTRUENO.- aunque poderoso no hizo ningún efecto ya que también fallo impactando en el suelo.

En su mente Ash estaba sorprendido **.-** _ **también esquivo el atactrueno es muy rápida debo golpearla con fuerza ya se.-**_ Termino su reflexión mando el siguiente ataque, los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que ningún ataque tuvo éxito y sabían que Pikachu era fuerte.

-PIKACHU TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS.- PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU.- cargo uno de sus ataques más poderosos ya que sí lo recibía podría llegar a paralizarla o restarle velocidad y así sus demás ataques tendrían éxito.

Diantha: Y Jaque Mate Usa Bola sombra ahora.- mando a su pokemón a contraatacar impactando la tacleada de voltios explotando y mandando a Pikachu a volar.

-PIKACHU.-salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde volaba su compañero atrapándolo pero al mismo tiempo impactando su cabeza y espalda contra un árbol que estaba en medio de su camino, preocupando a todos sus compañeros ya que pensaron que se había lastimado.

-Hay rayos eso me dolió pero estoy bien, amigo te encuentras bien.- Pikachu.- respondiéndole con ganas de seguir la batalla.

Ajeno a eso la campeona se había impresionado no cualquiera arriesgaría su cuerpo para evitar que su amigo se lastime.- _**realmente se preocupa por su pokemón Ash es un entrenador muy apasionado espero que tenga ese mismo vínculo con todos sus pokemón.** _ Eran los pensamientos de Diantha que fueron interrumpidos cuando una pequeña caja salió cayo del aire transformándose en una trampa de energía encerrando a Gardevoir pronto sabrían quienes fueron.

-Prepárense para los problemas de Actriz a Actriz.

-2 Son demasiadas y eso me hace infeliz

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

-Para unir a los Actores en la tradición

-Para actuar derrochando estilo, verdad y amor

-Y extender nuestro talento hasta Televisa (siempre me agrado ese chiste)

-Es Jessie

-Y James

\- El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

\- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

\- MEOOOOWTH ASI ES

Desde su globo jalaron la caja de energía colocándola debajo.- EQUIPO ROCKET OTRAVEZ USTEDES.- son unos maleantes que roban pokemón de otras personas.- Serena le dijo quiénes eran a Diantha.

Roban pokemón eso es despreciable.- reprocho y aunque tenían a su pokemón se mantenía en calma.

James: Gracias eso es muy amable un gran cumplido

Jessie: Como soy mejor actriz que tu acepto tus amables palabras

Diantha: Gardevoir bola sombra.- llamo a un ataque el cual lanzo pero fue absorbido sin ningún rastro de daños.

Meowth: Fue un buen intento pero lastima lo único que atravesara esa caja es la luz del sol.- les dijo lanzándoles una bomba de humo con la cual los distrajeron y escaparon.

Cubriendo sus bocas y nariz para no respirar el humo descubrieron que se habían ido Ash había tomado la pokebola de Fletchling para seguirlos pero fue detenido por Diantha.

Diantha: no se preocupen yo los encontrare de inmediato donde quera que estén.- dijo un poco irritada por llevarse a su pokemón.

Prof. Sycamore: Diantha espera ¿puedes saber en dónde está Gardevoir?

Diantha: Si, sucedió cuando me encontraba en un set de filmación en las Montañas Lapidarias filmando una película.-

Prof. Sycamore: Las Montañas Lapidarias es una de las ultimas regiones del mundo muy hermosa y casi sin explorar.

Diantha: Si y muy misteriosa, una espesa niebla entro mientras estábamos filmando, yo por desgracia me separe del grupo y me perdí, casi no veía nada y de repente mi piedra llave reacciono brillando, frente a mi apareció una figura era Gardevoir y también su colgante brillaba, después mi representante Kathi Lee me dijo que Gardevoir salió por si sola de su pokebola y guio a todos exactamente hasta donde estaba.

Prof. Sycamore: ¿Acaso las piedras son responsables de lo que sucedió? ¿Será posible?

Ash: Profesor usted mismo dijo que el corazón de entrenador y pokemón debe ser uno solo para poder mega evolucionar, quizás los corazones de Gardevoir y Diantha estaban conectados y se llamaron el uno al otro.

Mirando el razonamiento de Ash el profesor le encontró lógica, recordando tomar una nota de eso, Diantha le pregunto al profesor cómo podía llegar a ocurrir, por otro lado su pensamiento era diferente: _**Así que ya lo sabes?**_ Se preguntó así misma observando a Ash.

Diantha: Sera mejor darnos prisa se dirigieron por acá- señalando un sendero boscoso comenzando a correr, ella podía correr incluso más rápido que Ash y todos los demás en especial Clemont tenían problema para alcanzarla hasta que se detuvo sobre un peñasco señalando hacia el frente.

\- Gardevoir está hay adelante.- llegaron y vieron el globo del equipo Rocket mala mente camuflado entre árboles, buscando una forma de bajar continuaron mientras tanto con Jessie y James examinaban su nueva adquisición.

Jessie: A ver si entendí este Gardevoir puede mega evolucionar ¿Cómo? Oye tu Mega evoluciona.- le ordeno a la pokemón que solo los observaba.

James: Eso no es importante ahora cundo el jefe lo tenga a salvo en sus manos nuestros cargos también evolucionaran.

Meowth: Sera un increíble mega asenso

 **JA JA JA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**.- riendo los 3 al mismo tiempo detrás de ellos sin darse cuenta eran observados por Ash y los demás.

Ash: Hay están vamos.- pero fue detenido por un suave toque en su hombro derecho era Diantha sonrientemente.

Diantha: Ash quiero que todos se queden aquí.- pero el volvió a objetar que no debía ir sola ya que no tenía pokemón.- Voy a estar bien no te preocupes y solo observa.

Saliendo hacia el frente encarando al equipo de villanos los llamo volteando a ver quien era.

Diantha: Muy bien ustedes 3 escuchen devuélvanme a mi Gardevoir en este instante.- Demando con un tono firme e intimidante.

James: ¿Cómo nos encontró?

Jessie: El cómo no tiene importancia

Diantha: Eso crees Ya Veremos.- Extendió su mano al frente llamando a su pokemón - Ahora Gardevoir demostrémosle lo que es tener un vinculo fuerte.

Gardevoir se preparó tomado unas respiraciones profundas, seguido de eso Diantha tomo su collar con la piedra llave la cual reacción saliendo de ella rayos de luz dorada y de la mega piedra luz de energía azul combinándose a medio camino. Los demás estaban asombrados por esto era la primera vez que veían como mega evolucionaba un pokemón-

 **GARDEVOIR MEGA-EVOLUCIONA**.- Ordeno con un brazo al frente y al instante Gardevoir se cubrió con una energía de color rosa sus brazos se volvieron un poco más grandes, su vestido se ensancho, el cuerno de su pecho se dividió en dos lados y su cabeza creció un poco más definiendo los picos 6 picos al frente de su cabello.

Era asombroso el profesor no perdió ningún momento en filmar todo, nadie sabía que decir sin duda se veía poderosa y elegante al mismo Diantha continuo mostrándoles sus verdadero poder.

Usa bola sombra.- firme ordeno el ataque, Gardevoir lo preparo y lo lanzo inmediatamente, destruyendo con una fuerte explosión que levanto mucho polvo la caja de energía; Gardevoir descendió lentamente colocándose junto a su entrenadora.- Jaque mate excelente trabajo.

Meowth: ¿Cómo pudo destruir nuestra trampa?

Diantha: Fuerza Lunar

Gardevoir creo su nuevo ataque mientras el equipo Rocket trataba de alejarse lo más rápido que podía en su globo.

Jessie: Huyamos rápido en marcha.-ordeno a los demás tomando los mandos del globo

Lanzando su ataque el cual impacto con gran fuerza destruyendo el globo y mandándolos a volar **.- EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ** \- Gritaron perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Todos se acercaron a la campeona y su mega pokemón el cual regreso a su forma normal.

Bonnie: Miren cambio de nuevo.

Prof. Sycamore: Si lo que hace la mega evolución tan diferente es que un pokemón puede volver a su forma anterior.- iba a continuar pero escucharon la llegada de un helicóptero.

Diantha: Parece que ya me encontró, eso es a lo que llamo ser oportuna.

En el helicóptero su representante y amiga Kathi Lee la saludaba con una mano bajado cuándo aterrizo se acercó a su amiga.

Kathi Lee: No puedo creer que te volviste a escapar sin avisarme, sabes que tenemos que dirigirnos a la reunión de planeación para la liga pokemón no hay que perder tiempo vamos.

Diantha: Kathi Lee tómalo con calma hay mucho tiempo todavía.- dirigiéndose a los demás para despedirse – Muchas gracias me la pase muy bien con todos ustedes.

Serena: No fue nada espero poder volver a vernos me gustaría que me contaras más cosas sobre ser actriz.

Bonnie: Quisiera poder hablar más contigo.- fue detenida por su hermano.- Bonnie no debes molestarla con esas cosas.- pensando que le volvería a proponer matrimonio.

Prof. Sycamore: Quiero agradecerte por mostrarme sobre la importancia que tiene el vínculo sobre la mega evolución de un pokemón, espero que puedes ir a mi laboratorio para poder continuar con mi investigación.

Diantha: Me alegra haber podido ayudarlo, Cuídense.- saludándolos y subiendo al helicóptero Ash llamo su atención.

Ash: Diantha estoy entrenando muy duro para poder entrar a la Liga Kalos, así que cuando gane lucharías conmigo de nuevo Por favor.-

Diantha: Ese es un gran desafío, y cuando eso pase estaré esperando ansiosa.- sonriéndole y despidiéndose con un saludo estrechando su mano el helicóptero tomo altura y se alejó rumbo a la reunión de campeones que Diantha tendría.

Por un momento los pensamientos de Diantha se centraron en Ash: _**Así que la Liga Kalos eh tal vez pueda averiguar un poco más sobre ti.-**_ Para saber si alguno de sus compañeros campeones podrían darle alguna referencia sobre el solo por curiosidad.

Por otro lado Ash observaba su mano y una sensación cálida y extraña recorrió su brazo observando cómo se alejaba no perdió contacto con el preguntándose.- _**¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me estremecí?**_

Esas preguntas darían a Ash inicio a lo que se convertiría en su obsesión por entenderlas y sin saberlo lo dirigían a una de sus más grandes aventuras llena de emociones que jamás hasta el momento de conocerla había experimentado pero eso será para otra ocasión.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias si el primer capítulo quedo muy largo espero poder llegar a resumir los siguientes capítulos como el combate contra Korrina y los pensamientos de Ash así como la reunión que tendrá Diantha para después centrarlos en Ciudad Coumarine y continuar…**

 **Quiero agradecer a Minatoyagami17 y su fic Una fiesta algo alocada, por darme la inspiración para escribir mi propio fic, Esa escena donde Diantha quiere asesinar a Ash por creer que quería robarle su trabajo de actriz y el luego le dice que es sexy me ayudo a empezar a imaginar con el Prof. Sycamore como rival de Ash por la campeona aunque en mi fic no solo él va a ser el único rival de Ash.**

 **La película de en la que está basada la de Diantha se llama My Fair Lady espero poder encontrarla y verla tal vez me de algunas ideas y quería darle un nombre a la pastelería así que busque en internet y encontré una la cual curiosamente su dueño había ganado un premio por hacer el mejor postre de chocolate del mundo en el año 2002.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los siguientes capítulos aunque lentos serán un conjunto de resúmenes, para continuar con la historia conociendo a Korrina, los momentos más relevantes del anime como la captura de Hawlucha y la evolución de Fletchling, el campamento de verano para darle rivales a Ash para la liga pokemón y a Serena el querer concursar en las Exhibición de Pokémon los cuales serán parte en mi historia con algunos momentos Amourshipping y finalmente la llegada a Ciudad Shalour, para el combate de gimnasio.**

Capítulo 2:

Ha pasado una semana desde su encuentro con la campeona de Kalos, desde entonces Ash no había dejado de pensar en ella, recordando todas las clases de la escuela de entrenador en Pueblo Paleta que siempre le habían explicado sobre la vida de un entrenador al ir de ciudad en ciudad conociendo Pokémon y desafiando a mucha gente, nunca lo noto pero siempre conoció a grandes entrenadores como miembros de Elite 4 y Campeones regionales así como a todos los líderes de gimnasio que desafío en su camino a la liga Pokemón.

Aunque nunca le demostró mucho interés para según el cumplir con su fuerza y concentración para luchar como entrenador, tal vez ignorante en algunas cosas no era estúpido y aunque sabía poco sobre relaciones entre hombres y mujeres como le explico su padre antes de irse en su viaje dejándolo a él y a su madre por un tiempo; durante todo su viaje había notado chicas muy lindas y más de alguna llego a gustarle pero jamás lo demostró ya que la mayoría de ellas ya eran adolescentes o casi llegando a una edad adulta joven.

Citando a algunos ejemplos como cuando conoció a Clair la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Blackthorn de Johto cuando la conoció ella tenía 15 años y el desarrollo de su cuerpo era lo que más lo distraía, eso no lo ayudo después cuando la volvió a ver en La Isla Cavernosa de las islas Decoloras, notando aún más cambios, incluso cuando ella lo invito a ir a su gimnasio a visitarla, él no sabía qué hacer en este caso si ir o no ya que estaba viajando también junto a Alexa la reportera Pokémon quien cuando tenía tiempo libre de sus reportajes le contaba sobre su región natal.

En Ciudad Nimbasa ver a Elesa una gran modelo y líder de gimnasio una chica muy alegre, divertida y coqueta cuando la desafío lo hizo muy mal queriendo solo ganar con solo su Palpitoad y aunque gano la medalla no dejo de ponerse en ridículo en frente del gimnasio al no saber que Pokémon utilizar.

Y por último la gran Campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y poderosa llegando a querer verla como una maestra de la cual aprender y querer pedirle que le enseñara como un aprendiz todos sus conocimientos, pero su orgullo por crecer por sí mismo no se lo permitió al igual que el miedo a ser rechazado por ella.

Y así estuvo pensando en muchas otras incluso llegando a clasificarlas desde logros, forma de ser e incluso belleza unas de la otra, comparándolas con Diantha pero casualmente siempre llegaba a la respuesta ella era mejor que la mayoría o todas eso pensaba él y ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella? Se preguntaba así mismo.

Daba gracias a que diario el equipo Rocket lo molestaba tratando de robar a Pikachu de ese modo se podía distraer continuando su camino a Ciudad Shalour todos caminando tranquilamente disfrutando el clima, cuando un grito femenino los alerto a todos excepto a Ash que por la velocidad de la chica no pudo reaccionar rápido.

Chica: **FUERA DEL CAMINO**.- grito alertando al frente voltearon y se movieron aunque, golpeo a Ash de frente derribando a ambos al suelo.

Era una chica patinadora de unos 15 años de edad con un atuendo blanco con anaranjado con una cabellera rubia larga atada a una cola de caballo seguida por un Pokémon Lucario que la ayudaba a levantarse.

Serena: Están bien? - preocupada por ambos ayudándolos también.

Clemont: No se lastimaron.- ayudando a Ash

Chica: Si estoy bien, no me golpee tan fuerte y ¿tú no te golpee fuerte?

Ash: Si un poco pero no hay problema ¿por cierto que estabas haciendo?

Chica: Estaba patinando en busca de entrenadores a quien desafiar por cierto me llamo Korrina y este es mi compañero Lucario.- levantándose y presentándose ante ellos, quienes también le dieron sus nombres.

Korrina: Entonces si son entrenadores los retos a una batalla necesitamos solo una victoria más.- poniéndose en guardia junto a Lucario.

Serena: Si somos entrenadores pero no tengo esas metas por ahora.

Clemont: Aunque solo Ash es el que reta a los gimnasios.

Ash: Acepto el reto para estar en forma para retar al gimnasio Shalour.- contesto a Korrina los cuales fueron a un campo, para poder luchar.

Preparándose para su combarte enviaron a Pikachu y a Lucario.- Si estás listo puedes empezar Ash.- le pidió iniciar con el combate.

-Muy bien Pikachu ataque rápido.- ordeno Ash, dando órdenes Korrina se defendió.- Recíbelo Lucario- recibiendo su ataque en el centro de su pecho.

-Pikachu cola de hierro.- contraataco- Lucario bloquéalo.- juntando sus patas para bloquearlo y mandándolo a volar.

Korrina: Muy bien Lucario usa Danza de espadas.- las cuales cubrieron a Lucario el cual aumento su fuerza terminado continuo.- Muy bien ahora usa hueso veloz.

Acercándose a gran velocidad golpeo a Pikachu como si fuera algún tipo de pelota 2 veces de un lado a otro dejando muy lastimando al roedor eléctrico salió volando por los aires.

Korrina: Muy bien termina con Puño incremento.- la pata derecha de Lucario se volvió de color naranja, saltando e impactando a Pikachu de frente el cual cayo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Korrina: **SI SI SI GANAMOS MUY BIEN ES NUESTRA VICTORIA NUMERO100**.- festejando y saltando de un lado a otro, Ash corrió junto a los demás para levantar a Pikachu y ver si estaba bien.- Tu Pikachu es muy fuerte pero así no podrás derrotar al gimnasio Shalour, toma una baya citrus.

Ash: Muchas gracias toma amigo con esto estarás mejor.- dándosela de comer, no dejo de sentirse mal esta era una racha de derrotas desde que peleo contra Diantha y más aún por la declaración de Korrina.

Serena: Como estas tan segura de que no podrá derrotar al gimnasio Shalour? – queriendo saber más.

Korrina: Simple conozco muy bien a la líder de gimnasio.- dejando a todos sorprendidos – a lo que me refiero es que yo soy la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Shalour.- diciéndolo tranquila y con gran orgullo.

Todos: **¡QUE ERES LA LIDER DE CIUDAD SHALOUR!-** ahora si los había dejado sin palabras.

Clemont: Tú eres la líder de gimnasio.- queriendo comprobar la respuesta otra vez.

Bonnie: Con razón eres tan fuerte.- dijo muy impresionada.

Korrina: SI y con estas son 100 victorias ahora podremos ir a…. (rrrrrrrrrrrr).- no termino de hablar cuando un gruñido procedente de su estómago el cual todos oyeron y la hizo sonrojar.- Disculpen que pena por estar buscando entrenadores y pensar en las batallas se me había olvidado comer.

Ash: si se lo que se siente, además también tengo hambre.

Bonnie: si yo también Clemont podemos comer algo.- pidiendo a su hermano hacer la comida.

Clemont: Muy bien que les parece si comemos.

Ash y Korrina: **Si por favor**.- se pusieron frente a Clemont que se sorprendió por lo igual que parecían al tener hambre.

Dedicándose todos a preparar y ayudar con algo comenzaron a preparar su comida, como buscar leña, agua y preparar la mesa, Clemont termino en poco tiempo de preparar un estofado y emparedados con ensalada y frutas para acompañar.

Korrina: No puedo creerlo Clemont su hiciste esto.- tomando un emparedado y comiéndolo de un solo bocado.- esta delicioso.

Todos empezaron a comer incluso Serena preparo Pokelitos para los Pokémon, de la nada un reflejo proveniente de uno de los guantes de Korrina, señalo a los ojos de Bonnie cubriéndose un poco noto que era algo que había visto ase poco.

Bonnie: Oye Korrina ¿tienes una piedra llave? – En cuanto escucho eso Ash se levantó para ver más de cerca el objeto observando de cerca junto a la pequeña lo comprobó.- Si si es igual a la que tiene Diantha.- termino de decir Bonnie

Korrina: Diantha, Wow ¿conoces a la campeona? y si es una piedra llave mi abuelo me la regalo.

Ash: Si la conocimos hace una semana, fue asombroso ella era tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma y vimos como mega evolución a su Gardevoir.- recordando todo cosa que le lleno de alegría al hablar de la campeona.

Clemont: Así fue y ayudo al profesor Sycamore a comprender el vínculo que debe que tener un Pokémon y su entrenador oye Korrina ¿Lucario puede mega evolucionar?- pregunto el inventor.

Korrina: No Lucario no puede ya que aún no tiene una mega piedra, sabían que uno de mis ancestros fue quien mega evoluciono a un Lucario por primera vez.- explicándoles un poco de la tradición de su familia continuo.- Es una tradición que en el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour se tenga a un Pokémon que pueda mega evolucionar.

Serena: Es por eso que tienes una piedra llave pero ¿qué hacías buscando entrenadores para desafiar?

Korrina: Decidimos que tendríamos 100 victorias antes de ir al Pueblo Geosenge para buscar la mega piedra de Lucario llamada "Lucarionite'' y con los combates tener un vínculo fuerte entre ambos y es lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Clemont: Si el profesor Sycamore menciono que había diferentes tipos de mega piedras como la de Gardevoir llamada Gardevoirite.

Korrina: Si Lucario y yo hemos estado juntos desde muy jóvenes, jugábamos juntos, reíamos, comíamos, peleábamos crecimos como hermanos, tenemos un vínculo inquebrantable y eso nos permitirá mega evolucionar.

Terminaron de comer Korrina les conto acerca de los entrenadores que reto y sus Pokémon, también les pidió que le contaran sobre su encuentro con Diantha a lo cual Ash felizmente le conto, dejando un poco extrañado a su grupo en especial a Serena, si bien sabía que fue impresiónate verla él se veía más que feliz al hablar o solo escuchar de ella, pero luego lo medito y decidió olvidarlo creyendo que solo podría ser debido al combate que tubo y a su mega evolución que observaron ese día.

Terminado de recoger todas sus cosas para poder continuar con su camino.

Korrina: Muy bien ya tenemos 100 victorias y ahora podemos ir a Pueblo Geosenge.- se iba a despedir de ellos hasta que Ash llamo su atención.

Ash: Oye Korrina crees que podamos acompañarte, me gustaría poder aprender más de la mega evolución y además me gustaría ver la mega evolución de Lucario.

Serena: También me gustaría verla que oportunidad tan rara.

Bonnie: Yo también, Yo también.

Clemont: No puedo perder la oportunidad de saber los secretos de la mega evolución y la mega piedra, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Sin meditarlo por mucho tiempo miro a su Pokémon el cual le dio un asentamiento de que estaba bien y les contesto.

Korrina: Pueden venir con nosotros les mostrare a Mega-Lucario.- dándoles un guiño- muy bien ahora que lo decidimos en marcha entonces en marcha.- salió corriendo seguida detrás por Ash y Serena.

Clemont: De verdad tenemos que correr.- quedándose atrás a lo cual Bonnie le grito que se apresurara o se quedaría atrás.

Tardaron un día en llegar con la prisa que tenía Korrina por obtener la mega piedra, cuando llegaron observaron un pintoresco pueblo, con muchas tiendas donde se comerciaban piedras evolutivas, artesanías y demás joyas hechas de piedras preciosas. Al llegar Korrina no dudo en saltar de alegría y correr directo al pueblo.

Ash: Bien ya llegamos oye Korrina ¿sabes dónde encontrar la mega piedra?

Korrina: EH?... La verdad no.- causando que todos cayeran de manera cómica.- pero mi abuelo me dijo que estaba en este pueblo y él es un hombre muy sabio así que aquí esta solo hay que buscarla.

Serena: Si nos separamos y buscamos tal vez la encontremos más rápido, después nos podemos reunir en el centro del pueblo.

Y así salieron a buscar en todas las tiendas, pudieron observar como un entrenador evoluciono a su Helioptile en Heliolisk con una piedra solar, buscando sin éxito pasaron a muchas tiendas y en ninguna encontraron alguna respuesta e incluso Serena compro una pequeña piedra roja en una pulsera de color negro que le gusto, pero sin resultados fueron al centro del pueblo.

Ash: ¿Tuvieron suerte?

Clemont: No nadie sabe que es la Lucarionite Korrina ¿estás segura que esta en este pueblo?

Korrina: Si mi abuelo me lo dijo solo debemos buscar más y verán que la encontraremos él no me mentiría.

Korrina estaba un poco impaciente y la verdad tenía miedo de no encontrarla, cuando se encaminaban a seguir buscando un hombre apareció era robusto, vestido de verde un chaleco café, barba un tanto canosa y con una cámara de tripie.

Hombre: Ha hola chicos de visita por este pueblo soy McGinty y soy fotógrafo les gustaría un recuerdo de su visita.

Saludando a McGinty tomaron posiciones Korrina, Clemont, Bonnie y Lucario juntos Ash de un extremo y Serena en medio la cual se acercó a Ash disimuladamente cuando pidió que todos se juntaran más y sonriera. Pidiéndoles que esperaran mientras revelaba la fotografía, no tardo mucho y entrego una a cada uno.

Korrina: A mi abuelo le va a gustar con esto le mostrare que llegue al pueblo y tengo amigos, por cierto usted no sabe sobre una piedra evolutiva llamada Lucarionite.

McGinty: La verdad no he escuchado ese nombre pero si buscan piedras evolutivas vallan hacia la cantera en la montaña a la salida del pueblo e incluso dicen que hay una cueva donde pueden encontrar rocas especiales, pero se dice que si no son dignos cosas terribles les pasaran.- Término de explicar advirtiendo.

Serena: ¿Cosas terribles?- pregunto con un toque de temor en su voz.

McGinty: Si pero son solo rumores y leyendas.- dándoles un consejo, un poco más útil.- Si buscan piedras evolutivas usen a los Pokémon que pueden evolucionar con ellas ya que pueden sentirlas.

Korrina: No importa los obstáculos que hayan los superaremos muchas gracias señor vamos.- salió corriendo junto a los demás hacia la montaña.

Viéndolos partir McGinty tenía un pensamiento _ **: ¿Funciono como lo planeaste? Verdad Gurkinn**_.- observando cómo se iban retirándose, sin notar a 2 personas y un Pokémon felino que los habían estado espiando y escuchado todo.

James: SI eso es interesante, será verdad.

Jessie: Si nos adelantamos y encontramos la cueva podremos reclamar la mega piedra.

Meowth: Y podremos robar a Pikachu vamos.

Adelantándose a los chicos pudieron encontrar un camino que conducía, tratando de ponerles una trampa cubrieron con rocas dirigiéndose a la cueva. Los chicos llegaron apenas a la cantera decidieron atravesarla para poder dirigirse a la cueva lo que no se dieron cuenta es que la pasaron de lado.

Caminaron hasta el final del camino y al encontrar nada solo el final de la cantera, decidiendo regresar para ver si podían ver algo aunque Clemont recordó el consejo que les dieron.

Clemont: Oigan no nos digieren que los Pokémon pueden sentir la presencia de las piedras evolutivas.- teniendo atención de todos.

Korrina: Es cierto Lucario ¿puedes sentir algo?- pregunto a su Pokémon el cual trato de percibir a su alrededor, el cual asintió y los siguieron.

Ash: Pikachu ayúdalo.- le pidió al roedor el cual fue al frente junto a Lucario, confundiendo a todos.

Bonnie: Oye Ash ¿porque le pediste a Pikachu que ayudara a Lucario no creo que pueda mega evolucionar?

Ash: Tal vez no pero Pikachu puede evolucionar con una piedra trueno si es verdad podrá percibir algo y así nos acerquemos a la cueva.- dijo con la esperanza de ayudar a Korrina.

Continuaron su regreso de nuevo con los 2 Pokémon de frente guiando y aserto Pikachu salió corriendo un poco al frente en uno de los extremos de las paredes de la antera olfateo un poco y los llamo a todos.

-Pika Pikachu.- indicando el lugar destruyendo un poco de la pared de roca con cola de hierro dejando un poco descubierto, Korrina corrió y retiro rocas que había sobre el lugar y lo que encontró si era una roca pero evolutiva.

Korrina: A ver déjame ver, es una roca trueno tenías razón Ash mira eso quiere decir que tal vez nos acerquemos.- Dándole la roca evolutiva a Ash el cual la guardo en su mochila y continuaron caminando descendiendo.

Y en ese momento del mismo modo que Pikachu, Lucario logro percibir la piedra, el cual se detuvo y uso puño incremento sobre unas rocas despejando el camino.

Serena: Miren eso hay está el camino con razón no lo habíamos visto, o quizá alguien lo oculto a propósito.

Korrina: Lo importante es que Lucario lo encontró ¿puedes sentir algo más?- pregunto a su Pokémon el cual avanzo derecho hacia lo que parecía ser una cueva.- Eso quiere decir que la Lucarionite está dentro eres increíble Lucario vamos.

Antes de poder entrar escucharon unos gritos los cuales asustaron a Serena, la cual se acercó a Ash pero eran de personas conocidas las cuales salieron volando fuera de la cueva.

Serena: El equipo Rocket, así que ellos fueron los que escondieron el camino.

Korrina: Si esos llegaron antes la Lucarionite.- corriendo hacia el frente fue detenida por Lucario.

Clemont: Debemos ir con precaución, Mecanismo Clemontico en acción.- acciono un botón de su mochila la cual salió un proyector el cual les brindo luz suficiente para ver hacia el frente y entrar a la cueva.

Observando al frente pudieron ver una puerta, la cual se encontraba entreabierta de la cual provenía una luz azul, a la cual se acercaron y al entrar pudieron ver un camino largo rodeado de agua con pequeños pilares donde había pequeñas esculturas, y al final del camino se encontraba una escalera a la cual conducía a un altar y en su centro había una roca grande de color anaranjado con cúmulos de tierra a su alrededor.

Korrina: Si hay esta ahora Lucario podrá mega - evolucionar.- saliendo corriendo hacia el frente pero fueron detenidos por un Pokémon el cual era un Blaziken, Serena saco su pokedex para oír la información, el cual salto hacia el altar en guardia.

Serena: Porque Blaziken los ataco estará enojado porque entramos aquí.

Clemont: Quizás fue Blaziken que echo a equipo Rocket de la cueva.

Korrina: Ya veo tendremos que derrotar a Blaziken en una batalla Pokémon esta será la última prueba que tendremos quédense atrás, Vamos Lucario usa Hueso veloz.- el cual salto para atacar, pero fue esquivado y recibió una patada Ígnea que lo hizo retroceder.

Blaziken volvió a usar patada ígnea, a la cual Lucario esquivo una y otra vez, moviéndose muy rápido.- Sonido metálico.- mando su entrenadora el cual pego sus patas al frente el cual envió ondas de sonido estridente, haciendo que Blaziken se cubriera a lo cual Lucario volvió a usar puño incremento mientras estaba distraído, pero fue esquivado y atacando con un poderoso lanzallamas.

Dejándolo muy lastimado Korrina quiso ir junto a su Pokémon pero recibió otro lanzallamas que la hizo caer y quemo su fotografía; Blaziken tomo a Lucario por la cabeza y lo lanzo a un extremo de la cueva cayendo en el agua.

Serena: Hay no no puedo ver…. Tenemos que ayudarlos.- pero fue detenida por Ash.

Ash: No podemos no es nuestra lucha, hay que permanecer al margen.- Observando a Korrina en el suelo **.- NO ES VERDAD NO VAS A RENDIRTE O ¿SI?**

Korrina: _**Ash tu si me comprendes perfectamente.-**_ diciéndoselo así misma se levantó.- Es verdad no nos rendiremos, No importa contra quien sea la batalla nunca nos rendiremos ¿no es así Lucario?

El cual al oír las palabras de su entrenadora lentamente se puso de pie, volviendo a atacar con puño incremento una y otra vez, siendo apenas bloqueadas por Blaziken uso hueso velos de cada lado de sus patas golpeándolo rápidamente cayendo al suelo siendo atrapado por los hueso.

Korrina: Muy bien Lucario termínalo ya.- cargo otro puño incremento y antes de poder golpear a Blaziken una voz los detuvo.

Voz: **SUFICIENTE….** Tú ganaste.- detrás del pilar salió un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, con largas cejas, con poco pelo en su cabeza y vestido con un traje gris deportivo.- Hola Korrina.

Korrina: Abuelo

Todos: **¡ESE ES SU ABUELO!**

Abuelo: Así me llaman el guía en la mega evolución soy Gurkinn, Luchaste con orgullo Blaziken regresa.- devolviendo a su Pokémon a la pokebola.- Si te preguntas que es todo esto, es porque sabía que llegarías hasta aquí, decidí darte una prueba final y la pasaste con gran honor felicidades Korrina y tú también Lucario, Ahora sigue adelante y toma lo que has ganado.

Korrina fue hacia el altar y tomo la mega piedra la cual sostuvo arriba de su cabeza a modo de celebración, bajando y presentando a sus nuevos amigos a su abuelo volvieron al pueblo en donde los estaba esperando McGinty.

McGinty: Hey chicos que bueno que volvieron, ¿encontraron lo que buscaban?

Korrina: Si señor perdón usted nos tomó una foto muy bonita y la perdí.

McGinty: No importa te imprimiré otra, lo vez tu nieta es muy inteligente y podría hacerlo.

Gurkinn: Es mi nieta claro que podría.

Serena: Momento ustedes se conocen.

McGinty: Si somos amigos y el me pidió que los guiara en su búsqueda.

Gurkinn: Escucha Korrina ahora la mega piedra es tuya, dime ¿estas lista?- preguntando si podría mega evolucionar.

Korrina le dio la piedra a Lucario.- Si abuelo estoy lista, Lucario **MEGA EVOLUCIONA**.- presionando la piedra llave la cual reacciono junto a la mega piedra que Lucario tenía en sus patas y observaron los cambios rápidamente los sensores de su cabeza se alargar, las púas de sus pastas cambiaron y aparecieron en sus patas inferiores junto con un pelaje rojizo y su pelaje color amarillo aumento.

Todos observaron cuando termino de evolucionar, Lucario desprendía pulsos de aire con cada movimiento que daba realmente era muy poderoso asombrando a los chicos, Korrina emocionada se acercó a su mega pokemón para abrasarlo.

Korrina: Si esto es lo que estábamos esperando ¿qué te parece? abuelo.- el cual tenía solo una sonrisa al observar como Lucario seguía comprobando su nuevo poder.- Que te parecería tener un combate para probar tu nievo poder.

Ash: Korrina tengamos otra batalla, será como un previo al encuentro del gimnasio.

Aceptando se pusieron uno frente al otro, Pikachu tenía chispas en sus mejillas, Lucario lo veía con superioridad.

Korrina: Prepárense para enfrentar el poder de la mega evolución – Usa hueso veloz.- el cual preparo 2 huesos de cada pata Ash llamo a un contraataque.- Usa cola de hierro.- el cual bloqueo el hueso haciendo incluso que lo perdiera de sus patas junto al equilibrio.

Lucario se levantó frustrado y Korrina trato de calmarlo.- Aun no te acostumbras a tu nuevo poder pero no te preocupes pronto lo lograras – Usa puño incremento.- cargo su ataque, Pikachu había usado ataque rápido pero había algo extraño en Lucario, empezó a usar velocidad extrema y bloqueaba a Pikachu.

Lucario empezaba a perder el control de su poder golpeando una vez más al ratón, mordió su cola y lo hizo girar sobre su cabeza de un lado a otro, asustando a todos Korrina trataba de calmarlo en vano, azotándolo y pateándolo Ash lo tomo en sus brazos, protegiéndolo parecía que los atacaría saltando frente a ellos pero fue detenido, Gurkinn lazo una pokebola y salió su propio Lucario el cual bloqueo el golpe con gran fuerza lo mando retroceder, revirtiendo su evolución y desmayándose.

Gurkinn tomo la roca y se la dio a McGinty, todos se dirigieron al centro pokemón para recuperarlos, Korrina devolvió a Lucario a su pokebola recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de su abuelo.

Llegando al centro pokemón se los dieron a la Enfermera Joy quien tomo tratamiento de los mismos, luego de 45 minutos de espera salió con los 2 pokemón y recibieron indicaciones de que debían descansar.

Gurkinn: No me sorprende que Lucario siga agotado, el poder de la mega evolución no se controla a la primera vez.- dijo serio a su nieta.

Korrina: Por poder te refieres a su aura.- respondió a su abuelo el cual asintió.- Ash te debo una disculpa llego un momento en que ya... no supe que hacer.- casi con lágrimas en sus ojos reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

Ash: No tienes por qué disculparte a todos nos sorprendió, pero Lucario pudo mega evolucionar sé que podrán dominarla muy pronto.- trato de darle animo de la mejor forma posible.

Serena: La mega evolución es algo más difícil de lo que pensé.

Gurkinn: Si no lo fuera no sería tan increíble.- se fue a sentar a una mesa del centro.- Nadie hace las cosas bien al principio, además esa batalla no merece ninguna felicitación aunque haya mega evolucionado.

Korrina se sintió mal por lo que le decía su abuelo y quería responder pero se abrió la puerta del centro pokemón y entro McGinty el cual traía una caja.

McGinty: Perdón por hacerte esperar Gurkinn ya está terminado y esta vez quedo grandioso.- abrió la caja mostrando un brazalete de color rojo con decoraciones color metal y la mega piedra en su centro dándoselo a Korrina.

Korrina: Gracias señor McGinty.-el cual también le dio otra fotografía.- Como el del Lucario de mi abuelo, ¿usted los hizo?

McGinty: Si y estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo es una labor que me enseño mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ash: ¿También hizo el de Diantha?- pregunto emocionado solo consiguiendo un rostro de duda de pate del señor.

McGinty: De la campeona, no ahora que lo recuerdo su Gardevoir puede mega evolucionar.

Gurkinn: Cada pokemón reacciona de manera diferente a la mega evolución.

Clemont: Mega Gardevoir se veía calmada, elegante y bajo control, en comparación a Mega Lucario el cual se volvió muy fuerte pero ignorando las ordenes de Korrina.

Gurkinn: Debes de aprender a controlar el poder del aura de Lucario sino no podrás dominar la mega evolución.

Colocándole el brazalete en su pata derecha Gurkinn le pidió salir a su nieta al campo para tener una batalla de mega evoluciones; mandaron a sus pokemón y les pidieron mega evolucionar, comenzando el combate ambos usaron Hueso veloz, de momento todo iba bien un ataque de Aura esfera mandado por el Lucario de Gurkinn hizo perder el control al de Korrina otra vez, atacándolo sin seguir las ordenes de Korrina.

Gurkinn: Bloquéalo y termínalo usa Aura Esfera.- mando otra vez el cual impacto al Lucario de Korrina dejándolo fuera y revirtiendo su mega evolución.- Nuestra batalla a terminado.

Korrina: Es duro ¿Por qué si volvió a mega evolucionar?-pregunto junto a su pokemón que recuperaba el conocimiento.

Gurkinn: Los únicos culpables son los 2 Lucario te vuelves arrogante por el poder que ganas, atacas en exceso sin recibir órdenes, y Korrina permites que Lucario haga eso demuestras que no lo entiendes, de seguir así no tendrán un vínculo fuerte, han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos creen que se conocen descuidando lo más importante en su entrenamiento, jamás dominaran la mega evolución de ese modo.

Korrina: Ya no entiendo nada hemos luchado mucho… no lo entiendo.- Dijo decepcionada haciendo enojar a su abuelo.

Gurkinn **: ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!…..-** Grito asustando a todos los demás.- Te ordeno que inicies otro viaje para entrenar, hay una entrenadora que me ha ayudado desde que era joven y vive en la montaña Pomace, su pokemón también puede mega evolucionar ellos te enseñaran lo necesario.

Ash: Korrina podemos acompañarte podríamos entrenar juntos.

Serena: Mira la encontré la montaña Pomace, además es más divertido viajar acompañados.

Clemont: De ese modo se volverán más fuertes vallamos todos juntos.- secundado por su hermana quien estaba muy animada por un nuevo lugar en su viaje.

Animados y despidiéndose de Gurkinn y McGinty emprendieron su viaje a la montaña Pomace.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar aunque tuvieron contratiempos con el equipo Rocket atravesando una cueva que los separo, pero lograron reencontrarse y seguir su camino, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a una gran mansión en un gran árbol del cual también tenía miradores y balcones en diferentes puntos.

Hola hay alguien soy Korrina de ciudad Shalour mi abuelo me pidió venir a verte.- llamo en la casa y la puerta se abrió pero lo que salió fue un Mawile con un adorno en su cabeza de color rosado y con hojas verdes era una mega piedra.

Korrina: ¿Dónde está tu entrenadora?- pregunto siendo respondida por una voz vieja.

Voz: Por aquí.- venia de una anciana en un vehículo el cual usaba para trasportar flores en la parte de atrás.- Gracias por cuidar la casa Mawile Hola que tal soy Mabel.

Se presentaron a la mujer que los recibió y pidió a Korrina y Lucario que le mostrara su fuerza no perdió tiempo y lo mega evoluciono.

Mabel: Lucario tiene una aura muy fina, Mawile Mega evoluciona.- presiono su piedra llave en su bastón el cual reacciono con su pokemón el cual creció de tamaño y el cambio más grande fue en las mandíbulas de la cabeza separándose ahora eran 2 y más grandes con detalles morados en sus piernas.

Observando a la nueva mega evolución comenzó el combate Korrina pidió a Lucario usar puño incremento pero Mawile lo esquiva saltando, continuo con un Hueso veloz el cual era esquivado fácilmente, a Mabel no le costó nada de trabajo ordenarle a Mawile usar cabeza de metal golpeo a Lucario de frente mandándolo a volar, aterrizando de pie empezaba a perder el control otra vez ignorando a Korrina cargo un puño incremento.

Mabel: Mawile viento de hada.- ordeno el cual empezó a girar sobre sí mismo fuertemente provocando que Lucario cayera y terminara su mega evolución.- Parece que fue todo bien hecho Mawile.

Korrina: Seque vas a estar bien, nos esforzaremos por favor ayúdanos Mabel.

Los invito a pasar a una sala donde guardaba muchas flores y les pidió hacer arreglos de flores a cada uno junto a sus pokemón. Clemont había sacado un nuevo invento llamado Arregla flores el cual las empezó a cortar todo iba bien hasta que volvió a explotar y destruyo todos los arreglos haciendo que Bonnie y Serena se enojaran con él por tener que volver a empezar.

Al atardecer observo cada uno y los describió junto a sus pokemón pidiendo otros arreglos florales para el día de mañana, pasó la noche y en la mañana después de un desayuno cortesía de Mabel emprendieron su búsqueda de flores no sin antes decirle a Korrina que notara lo bellas que son las montañas junto a Lucario.

Llegaron a la hora de comer y al terminar comenzaron a hacer los arreglos de igual modo hicieron otra vez arreglos florales, Mabel los observo y les volvió a pedir para el siguiente día más arreglos y así seria los siguientes días;

Korrina objeto diciendo que no ayudaría eso en su entrenamiento, Mabel le dijo que solo esperaría ver los arreglos de flores cuando los corazones de Lucario y el de ella sean uno solo, resignados aceptaron durante 4 días en ese tiempo observaron las montañas, encontrando unas flores campanas las cuales para obtenerlas guio a su pokemón por una pared de rocas escalándola usándolas para hacer un nuevo arreglo y una pulsera de ellas para sí misma se la mostro a Mabel.

En el dormitorio de los chicos tenían una conversación.

Serena: Ya comienzo a aburrirme si tengo que hacer una arreglo más voy a gritar.- diciéndolo de manera aburrida recargando su rostro en un escritorio.

Bonnie: A mí me gustan me divierto mucho y son muy bonitas.

Clemont: Me pregunto porque nos tiene arreglando flores día a día, quizás tenga una buena razón.

Korrina: No tiene sentido a este paso no podrás controlar tu aura ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar?- decidió salir un momento seguida de su pokemón observando la luna.

Mabel había preparado te que llevaba a los chicos cuando observo a Korrina pidió a Mawile llevarlos para quedarse a hablar con Korrina.

Mabel: Que hermosa luna.- saludo.- No debes preocuparte casi controlas el aura de Lucario.

Korrina: Nos enseñaras a hacerlo.- dijo emocionada de iniciar el entrenamiento.

Mabel: Se los he estado enseñando, si te pedí que observaras el paisaje e hicieras esos adornos juntos es porque era la forma más efectiva de ver como ambos perciben las cosas, son muy cercanos piensan y actúan igual, es por eso que Lucario usa movimientos sin que le ordenes ya que se sentían bien con eso.

Aunque ambos ven la misma cosa piensan en ella de diferente manera.- continuaría pero oyeron que una ventana era rota y Pikachu y Mawile eran sacados de la casa al oírlo salieron todos para ver quien se los había llevado y no los sorprendió al saber quién era.

Todos: **EQUIPO** **ROCKET**.

Los cuales tenían a Pikachu y Mawile en una caja de vidrio debajo de su globo, comenzaron a recitar su lema, trataron de robar también a Lucario lanzándole una red el cual por orden de Korrina esquivo.

Jessie: Pumpkaboo ve usa bolsa sombra.- el cual lanzo a Lucario.

Korrina: vamos a rescatarlos listo Lucario mega evoluciona.- mega evolucionando uso puño incremento para detener la bola sombra.

James: Claro que no Inkay Psicorrayo.- el cual golpeo a Lucario.

Jessie ordeno otra bola sombra y James otro Psicorrayo los cuales apenas podía esquivar y comenzaba a perder el control de su aura sin identificar a sus enemigos ataco de frente y fue golpeado por la tacleada de Inkay cayendo.

Al observar la pérdida de su pokemón se puso frente a él, recibiendo una mordida en su muñeca- _**Lucario por favor escúchame recuerda nuestros corazones son uno al mega evolucionar**_.-recordando todos los momentos del viaje que habían vivido en un movimiento rompió la pulsera de flores sonando al escuchar el sonido reconoció a Korrina y estuvo en control.

Jessie: deja las cursilerías para después Pumpkaboo Pulso obscuro.- directo a espaldas de Korrina pero fue protegida por Lucario.

Todos se alegraron por fin habían podido dominar su aura comenzando a contraatacar los movimientos ordenados por Jessie y James, golpeando a Pumpkaboo con hueso veloz lo mando a romper la caja donde estaban Pikachu y Mawile saliendo libres fueron atrapados por Ash y Serena.

Meowth: No nos vamos a dar por vencidos

Korrina: Que coincidencia nosotros tampoco verdad Lucario.- el cual estaba preparando un nuevo movimiento que hasta ahora no sabía y había aprendido.- Eso es Lucario Usa Aura esfera.

Golpeado a los pokemón del equipo Rocket con tal fuerza que los mando a su globo explotando y mandándolos a volar.

Ash: Wow esa Aura esfera surgió porque sus corazones se hicieron uno.

Korrina: Si por fin dominamos su aura y controlamos la mega evolución.

Emocionada no logro dormir, a la mañana siguiente Ash le pidió a Mabel si podría usar su teléfono a lo cual le dio permiso tenía que contarle al profesor Sycamore sobre las mega evoluciones que habían visto esperando ayudarlo.

Prof. Sycamore: Ash que gusto verte dime a que debo tu llamada.

Ash: Un gusto verlo profesor vera lo que paso es.- contándole todo lo sucedió, el profesor estaba encantado de oír de 2 nuevos pokemón que podían mega evolucionar tomando nota de lo más relevante como sobre las piedras, los vínculos y lo que ocurriría al no poder controlar el poder de la mega evolución.- Y eso ha pasado dígame a usted ¿cómo le ha ido?

Prof. Sycamore: Veras Ash en este momento nos encontramos organizando un campamento para algunos nuevos entrenadores que han llegado y otros que hemos invitado dime ¿les gustaría venir? Así podrían hablarme sobre esas megas evoluciones y podrían convivir y hacer más amigos.

Ash: Claro profesor dígame donde es.- recibiendo la dirección se despidieron y colgó el teléfono para contarles a sus amigos acerca de esta invitación.

Dando gracias a Mabel por su hospitalidad y despidiéndose de Korrina la cual estaría entrenando y los esperaría su llegada a Ciudad Shalour para el reto de gimnasio, despidiéndose de momento emprendieron su camino hacia el campamento al cual fueron invitados.

Ciudad Lumiose

En un coche el cual la llevaba al aeropuerto Diantha tenía una conversación por teléfono con uno de sus miembros de la elite especialista en pokemón de tipo agua hablando sobre un desafiante que había llegado recientemente a su restaurante.

Diantha: Siebold ¿Sabes cuál era su nombre?

Siebold: No jamás lo menciono, tenía un Charizard el cual podía mega evolucionar retándome a un combate use a mi Blastoise ganándole.- Diciéndolo con un poco de arrogancia.

Diantha: Algo más acerca de eso.

Siebold: Si llego una jovencita a buscarlo ella dijo que se llamaba Marón pero fue todo él no la dejo hablar, por cierto hablando de retos es cierto que Wikstrom ha solicitado una impugnación por el título de campeón de Kalos.

Diantha: Si voy a asumir su reto cuando vuelva de la Meseta Añil de la reunión de campeones y otras promociones de mi película como en 2 semanas.

Siebold: Ya veo estaré hay para apoyarte… y cuando termine podríamos ir a cenar te preparare un nuevo postre que he creado.- Demostrando interés en la campeona.

Diantha: Siebold después de ese evento aún tengo compromisos laborales y algunos asuntos personales que atender, lo lamento no quiero ser grosera pero por el momento no estoy interesada Gracias.

Siebold quería tratar de convencerla pero el auto se detuvo en el aeropuerto Diantha agradeció mentalmente y decidió terminar la llamada.

Chofer: Señorita Carnet hemos llegado, permítame su equipaje.

Diantha: Tengo que irme ya llegue al aeropuerto hablaremos cuando vuelva nos vemos.

Colgando el teléfono, abordo su avión en el área de primera clase para poder descansar un poco se preguntaba sobre quien era ese entrenador y que hacia retando a entrenadores que podían mega evolucionar sus Pokémon, llegando a pensar en que tendría que preparase por si también la buscaba pero eso lo dejaría para después ya que el vuelo duraría 14 hrs y quería dormir un poco para estar descansada y continuar con sus compromisos futuros.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Aunque no han tenido mucha convivencia entre los personajes principales todo se va a entrelazar en Ciudad Coumarine tratare de no tardar mucho para darle pronto uno de los puntos principales que quiero plasmar.**

 **Trate de hacer este capítulo lo mejor estructurado que pude solo resaltando los momentos más importantes a mi parecer, espero esforzarme más y continuar pronto.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo será centrado en Diantha, conociendo un poco sobre su familia, pasado y su propio interés sobre Ash.**

Capítulo 3:

Kanto Meseta Añil

Cerca del mediodía en la sede oficial de la liga Pokémon un edificio de 30 pisos de altura, en la sala de juntas del último piso se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de campeones dirigida por el presidente dela Liga Pokémon Charles Goodshow, un hombre de edad con barba y cabello blanco muy abundante se notaba que claramente no le gustaban mucho las formalidades porque él llegaba un poco retrasado.

Sr Goodshow: Buenas tardes y perdonen la demora, tenía que terminar con mis ejercicios a mi edad no es fácil conservarse ja ja ja ja.- comento con un buen humor característico y una carcajada.

-No se preocupe señor después de todo no tardo mucho.- respondió un hombre pelirrojo de unos 28 años con una capa azul obscuro el cual era considerado el principal campeón y segundo al mando.

Sr Goodshow: Que considerado Lance muchacho bien vamos a empezar tomare lista.- tomando lugar en el centro de la mesa citando.

-Bienvenidos a la 87 reunión de Campeones de las Regiones Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos a tratar los temas en cuanto a planeación, inicio y desarrollo de las conferencias de liga regionales pasare lista campeones:

-Kanto y Johto campeón Lance Blackthorn.- poniéndose de pie y afirmando su asistencia.

-Hoenn campeón Steven Stone.- un joven de 23 años de cabello azul plata con un traje formal y una gran corbata roja en el frente.- Presente.

-Sinnoh campeona Cynthia Shirona.- una joven mujer de 23 años rubia con una gran cabellera usando una blusa azul sin mangas y pantalones negros de vestir.- Presente.

-Unova campeón Alder Aliso.- un hombre de 40 años el más viejo de los campeones con una cabellera rojiza y naranja, usando un poncho y ropa blanca de manta.- Presente.

-Kalos campeona Diantha Carnet.- usando el atuendo negro con el que sale a publico.- Presente.

Sr Goodshow: Muy bien comencemos por lo que he oído este será un buen año en cuanto a retadores y nuevos entrenadores díganme como han ido las cosas en sus respectivas regiones.

Alder: En Unova la conferencia de Vertress acaba de terminar y falta un mes para que la temporada empiece y los gimnasios habrán por lo que se puede decir que está en calma.- cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente.

Sr Goodshow: Perfecto Alder sé que volverá a ser un éxito.- expreso alegremente sin embargo algunos de los otros no compartían la misma opinión ya que Alder no se esforzaba mucho.

Steven: En Hoenn acaba de abrir la temporada de gimnasios y es cierto por lo que me ha dicho el profesor Birch ha tenido mucho trabajo con los nuevos entrenadores.

Sr Goodshow: Esa es muy buena noticia por cierto salúdame al profesor Birch cuando lo vuelvas a ver.

Y así siguieron por un muy largo rato tratando puntos desde los líderes de gimnasio, cedes de conferencia, los posibles retos por parte de los ganadores y retos por parte de sus miembros de Elite.

Sr Goodshow: Muy bien jóvenes estaré siguiendo sus progresos mediante sus informes cada 3 meses, gracias por venir y les deseo mucha suerte en sus proyectos futuros con su permiso.- se despidió y salió en ese momento Lance tomo su lugar y pidió la palabra.

Lance: Lo siguiente en la reunión será tratar un asunto que como parte de los G-Man necesito saber para rendir informe dime Alder que ocurrió con el Equipo Plasma.- pidió saber al haber recibido y leído un informe de la Policía Internacional Pokémon.

Alder: Por lo que se un grupo de entrenadores con ayuda del Profesor Cedrick Juniper detuvo a Ghetsis líder del Equipo Plasma liberando a Reshiram y un grupo de Pokémon salvajes del control mental que tenía una maquina sobre estos.

Cynthia: ¿Quiénes eran esos entrenadores? Durante mi estancia en Unova no escuche nada sobre ellos.- mostrándose interesada.

Alder: Fueron cuatro, al parecer 2 Jóvenes de cabello verde, una jovencita morena y el ultimo no lo recuerdo pero dicen que tenía un Pikachu en su hombro.- describiéndolos lo mejor que pudo la verdad a él no se le daban este tipo de cosas.

Suspirando y dándose una ligera idea de quien podría ser el grupo de entrenadores no lo comento ya que algunos de sus compañeros podrían darse una idea de quién era el entrenador del Pikachu. Por otro lado Diantha había conocido a alguien con un Pokémon así pero su grupo de compañeros no coincidía, pensando en una casualidad decidió no preguntar por el momento y solo escuchar ya que su región era una de las más seguras y pacificas en cuanto actividades de grupos delictivos, ya que solo hasta el momento había recibido noticias sobre el incidente del Garchomp y cazadores Pokémon los cuales habían sido manejados por las autoridades locales.

Tomando un descanso para la comida en este momento las dos campeonas se encontraban comiendo en el comedor de la sede, la comida era de muy buena calidad y disfrutándola a lo cual la rubia decidió iniciar una conversación.

Cynthia: Dime Diantha ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo en Kalos? Después de tu premier no nos hemos visto.

Diantha: Bueno no he hecho mucho me he encargado de entrevistas, reportajes y la ceremonia de premios, la verdad seré honesta jamás imagine que tuviera todo este éxito he tenido que rechazar otros guiones que me parecieron muy interesantes debido eso y ¿cómo te ha ido después de tus vacaciones terminaran sigues trabajando en las ruinas antiguas de Sinnoh? - en esta vez pregunto la actriz.

Cynthia: Bueno la verdad es que si ya que estoy buscando mi propia mega piedra y piedra llave al igual como lo hizo tu primo.- con un rastro de desafío en su tono.

Diantha: Bueno el me derroto en aquel entonces en una batalla justa y contarle sobre las Mega evoluciones era la condición de esa apuesta, pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar soy más fuerte ahora de lo que era antes.- dándole peso a su afirmación.

Incluso entre campeones se hay competitividad a lo cual ninguna de las dos campeonas dejaría de querer imponerse a la otra por muy amigas que fueran ambas creían que tenían algo que probar aunque no fuera así.

Cynthia: Bueno eso podemos dejarlo para después y resolverlo nosotras mismas.- recibiendo una aceptación por parte de Diantha ese no era el momento para pelear.- hablando de desafíos ¿cómo te ha ido con eso? Hay uno de tus élites que quiere desafiarte por lo que mencionaste.

Diantha: Bueno en ese tema he estado recientemente un poco más entretenida, participe en un encuentro de exhibición y conocí a un grupo interesante de entrenadores.- tal vez este sería un buen momento para preguntar.- Haz oído o conoces a un entrenador llamado Ash.

En ese momento la rubia se sobresaltó un poco a parte de haber escuchado que probablemente era uno de los involucrados en ese incidente con el equipo Plasma, lo que realmente la sorprendió es que se haya encontrado con otra de sus compañeros tan pronto suspirando decidió responder.

Cynthia: Ash Ketchum, si lo conozco.- recibiendo toda atención posible de parte de la actriz.- lo conocí cuando él estaba desafiando la Liga Sinnoh en aquel entonces dejo una muy buena impresión, en todos aunque perdió en la semifinal, lo hizo mucho mejor que el finalista real al enfrentarse y derrotar a 2 Pokémon legendarios.- Sorprendiendo a Diantha con eso y guardándose la información referente al equipo Galáctico, no es que no confiara en ella sino que ese evento se consideraba clasificado.

-Aunque debo decir que todo eso cambio cuando lo volví a ver en Unova, como parte de un último compromiso participe también en una exhibición para el Pokémon World Tournament Copa Junior, llegando a la final del torneo perdió contra un chico y su Serperior mientras que el usaba un Pignite.

Diantha: Sabes que la ventaja de tipo no siempre es importante probablemente su estrategia fue superior y ¿Por qué dices que cambio?- queriendo saber más.

Cynthia: Porque la verdad me decepciono mucho, esperaba mucho más de el en la liga Unova.- el tono en el que lo decía no pasó desapercibido por la actriz.- Planeaba ir a verla en persona para ver sus progresos como entrenador, pero luego lo pensé mejor ya que no quería toparme con ese "loco" Alder y sus propuestas la observe desde mi casa, en la primera ronda elimino al mismo entrenador con el que perdió en el torneo llegando a los cuartos de final donde perdió.

Diantha: Por lo que me dices no le fue nada bien verdad.

Cynthia: Cierto perdió contra un entrenador novato que se encontraba en su primer viaje.- cabe decir que Diantha no esperaba eso pensaba que habría perdido contra un entrenador superior pero antes de preguntar la rubia continuo.- Y no solo eso sino ese chico solo llevaba 5 Pokémon olvidando que era un encuentro completo, aunque uno de sus Pokémon evolución durante el encuentro fue solo por desesperación de su entrenador obtuvo la victoria eliminando a Ash.

Diantha: No esperaba eso cuando lo conocí pude ver que es un entrenador capaz con un fuerte vínculo con sus Pokémon.

Cynthia: Puede que lo tenga pero no con todos sus Pokémon, a lo que me hizo reflexionar sobre el cómo entrenador y pensar en que tal vez sus logros... han sido mera suerte y causa de coincidencias a lo largo de sus viajes.- Termino de contarle con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Terminando esta conversación ambas quedaron en un silencio incomodo continuando con su comida, para volver a la segunda parte de la reunión; y darle paso a exponer a Hoenn y Kalos con respecto a la realización de situaciones y actividades dudosas o ilegales.

Había terminado la reunión Diantha tomo la decisión alcanzar a Alder y preguntarle sobre Ash y su desempeño en la liga Unova, a lo que este respondió que ¿quién era ese Ash? (lo que ella no sabía es que si lo conocía pero él lo llamaba Ashton) para después volverle a preguntar ahora sobre el octavo mejor entrenador de la liga recibiendo como respuesta que pudo haber tenido en ese encuentro todo a su favor si hubiera elegido mejor a sus Pokémon, decidió cambiar el tema invitándola a cenar a lo cual Diantha lo dejo hablando solo.

Se dirigió a la oficina del segundo al mando, llamando a la puerta Lance la recibió tomando asiento para continuar con su investigación sobre el entrenador de Pikachu.

Diantha: Lance necesito saber si conoces, tienes datos o informes sobre un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

Lance: HU.… Otra vez ese chico a veces pienso si el busca los problemas o los problemas lo buscan a él ja ja ja ja.- levantándose de su escritorio se dirigió a un archivero el cual abrió con una llave especial que traía en su bolsillo tomo una carpeta y se dirigió a la actriz.- Antes de mostrarte esto quiero saber ¿Cuál es tu interés sobre ese entrenado?

Diantha: Lo conocí hace poco, me desafío a una batalla me pareció un entrenador curioso, me dijo que estaba entrenando para la liga de Kalos en la cual planea participar y decidí investigarlo un poco para ver hasta dónde puede llegar.- Para Lance la respuesta era honesta y le entrego la carpeta.

Con calma comenzó a observar todos los archivos que los G-Man y la Liga Pokémon tenían sobre el entrenador, su sorpresa fue al leer sobre incidentes con Pokémon legendarios (ya que ella deseaba poder ver uno), también sobre su participación en contra de grupos criminales como el Equipo Magma y Aqua en Hoenn, El Equipo Galáctico en Sinnoh y finalmente los acontecimientos en Unova durante la Operación tempestad por parte del Equipo Rocket y El equipo Plasma comprobando que era el entrenador que Alder no podía recordar y ahora en Kalos con el incidente del Garchomp terminando de leer cerro la carpeta devolviéndola .

Diantha: ¿Cómo alguien como el termina involucrado en estas situaciones tan "interesantes"?-pregunto nuevamente sorprendida.- Ahora sabia porque Cynthia no le había contado nada.

Lance: No sé si es coincidencia o destino pero no lo voy a negar recibir su ayuda en su momento fue muy provechoso.- con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Diantha: Parece como que planeas reclutarlo y que forme parte de tu organización.

Lance: Lo he estado considerado tal vez en el futuro lo invite a formar parte de pero por el momento lo mejor será que siga con sus viajes como entrenador.

Diantha: ¿Qué piensas de Ash cómo entrenador?

Lance: Tiene la capacidad, habilidades y espíritu pero hasta que no se dé cuenta de los errores que comete con su método de entrenar puedo decir que sumado al tiempo que lleva viajando a corto plazo… él será solamente un desperdicio de talento.

Otra respuesta negativa que si bien había sido mejor que la nueva opinión que tenía Cynthia sobre el entrenador algo no le cuadrara porque nadie le decía nada o le hacía ver sus errores para que pudieran darle la orientación correcta al entrenar a sus Pokémon.

Diantha: Y ¿porque no hablas con él? creo que aún está a tiempo de redirigirse en su camino como entrenador.

Lance: Lo mismo pensé pero seré honesto contigo no creo ser el más adecuado para ese trabajo ya que yo me especializo solo en los tipos dragón y lo que el necesita es a alguien que pueda entender a todos los tipos de Pokémon a la perfección.- a lo cual ahora tendría una propia petición a la actriz.- Necesito pedirte un favor.- recibiendo una afirmación continuo.

-Ahora que sé que está en Kalos necesito que por favor puedas mantener un ojo sobre él, ya te mostré lo que paso el primer día que llego a tu región de ese modo estará un poco alejado de los problemas y si algo llegara a pasar puedo decirte que tendrás todo el apoyo por parte de los G-Man.

Diantha lo medito un poco antes de responder-De acuerdo Lance lo vigilare.- pensando por un momento decidió pedirle un último favor.- necesito por favor su registro como entrenador, Pokémon y logros.

Accediendo a este acuerdo Lance descargo una serie de actualizaciones en la Pokedex que tenía Diantha ya que aún la conservaba de ese modo no solo podría ver los logros de Ash sino de cualquier otro entrenador inscrito a la liga de Kalos, retirándose de su oficina Lance medito su propuesta después de todo ella no era muy conocida por sus relaciones con hombres incluso había oído rumores cuando recientemente se convirtió en campeona que decían de su odio hacia los mismos ella era muy agradable en convivencia y nunca presto atención a esos comentarios, pensando en ¿Que sería lo peor que podría pasar? Decidió que lo mejor sería que las cosas sigan su curso.

Ya pasadas las 8 de la noche saliendo del edificio sede solo le hacía falta hablar con alguien más el que de todos sus compañeros campeones siempre le haría sentir ese aire de familiaridad y poder ser un poco más ella misma decidiendo cenar junto a su primo Steven Stone.

En un restaurante modestamente conservador decidieron cenar para ponerse al día con asuntos familiares, ya que Steven era el único que tenía contacto con ella.

-Dime Diantha has llamado a mi tía ella se preocupa mucho por ti, sabes que no es justo que la culpes por lo que paso en ese entonces éramos solo niños recuerda.- parecía como si la regañara en un tono de hermano mayor.

Diantha: Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso Steven y en todo caso ¿cómo están mis tíos? sigues oponiéndote a heredar Devon Corp.- ella parecía conocerlo muy bien.

Steven: Ellos están bien se ha llevado mejor que en otros años, y sobre la compañía hemos llegado a un acuerdo que mientras mis propias investigaciones sobre rocas y minerales beneficien a la compañía él no me presionara tanto.

Diantha: Me alegro por ti y por ellos.- confeso con toda honestidad- Pero con lo que pasó ese día nada puede cambiarlo y mucho menos mi opinión - diciéndolo con mucha tristeza en su voz.

Steven: Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que paso y lo que te haya dicho, recuerda que la familia puede ayudarte.- ofreció para darle consuelo.

Diantha: Sera mejor que olvides eso por ahora no quiero hablar de ese tema.- decidió cambiar la conversación y evitar una posible discusión continuo.- Por otro lado quisiera saber sobre un entrenador en el que estoy interesada.

Steven: Vaya pensé que dijiste que nada o mejor dicho nadie te haría cambiar de opinión he parece que te equivocaste.- diciéndole en una forma un tanto burlona, a lo cual la sonrojo de vergüenza ligeramente al recordad al entrenador.

-Te equivocas.- contesto un tanto apresurada inhalando y exhalando rápido recupero la calma.- Es un entrenador el cual me dejo impresionada con el vínculo que tiene con sus Pokémon llegando a lastimare para protegerlo durante una batalla que tuvimos, ¿conoces a Ash Ketchum?

Steven: No pensé que sería el pero si lo conozco.- haciendo memoria de los viajes por su región.- cuando lo conocí pensé que era un entrenador totalmente común y su desempeño durante la liga Hoenn no hizo muestra de ser alguien extraordinario parecía como un novato.

-Sin embargo tomo el reto de la Batalla de la Frontera y aunque le tomo más de 3 intentos logro derrotar al cerebro más fuerte, supongo que ya has oído sobre él y la liga Sinnoh.- recibiendo una afirmación.- Aunque no lo hizo nada mal si hubiera preparado un mejor equipo en contra de los legendarios hubiera tenido incluso probabilidades de llegar al quinto o incluso al sexto Pokémon de su oponente ya que este solo se basaba en la fuerza de sus legendarios.

Comenzaron su cena Steven pidió Lasagna y Diantha con Espagueti y Albóndigas comenzaron a comer por un momento a lo cual Steven continuo demostrando su opinión.

-Considero que esa derrota en Sinnoh fue muy influyente en él durante su estancia en Unova, parecía como si no hubiera tomado en serio ese viaje sumando que siempre se involucra en donde situaciones no debe de estar y es seguido por esas tres pestes del equipo Rocket los cuales se creen criminales pero son unos payasos.

Diantha: Comparto tu opinión cuando lo conocí esos 3 trataron de robar a Gardevoir y realmente creo que son perdida de valioso tiempo el estar lidiando con ellos.- No pensó que llevaran tanto tiempo siguendolo.

Steven: ¿Que planeas hacer ahora? Digo ahora que sabes lo que pensamos sobre el supongo que debe ser por algo.

Limpiando su boca de los restos de comida contesto.- Por el momento Lance me pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre él ya que está interesado en que forme parte de los G-Man y en cuanto a mi quiero saber que tan lejos puede llegar en la Liga Kalos y si es incluso capaz de poder descubrir el poder de la mega evolución.

Steven: Claro ya que tiene buena oportunidad para aprenderlo, Oye no crees ¿que a él le gustaría heredar Devon Corp. para que mi papa me deje en paz?- Considerando ceder su herencia.

Diantha: Debo vigilarlo, no condenarlo.- **JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA** compartiendo ambos una buena carcajada por esa broma.

Steven: Recuerda que me debes una revancha ahora que también puedo mega evolucionar a mi Metagross.-una vieja costumbre que tenían ambos.

Diantha: Por supuesto pero te diré una cosa el resultado no cambiara esta vez.- ella era muy competitiva aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente con todos.

Terminaron su cena y pagaron sus respectivas cuentas salieron para despedirse con un abrazo de hermanos no sin antes Steven insistir el cual llame a su madre a lo cual ella solo respondió con un Quizás, después de todo el la llamaría, le diría que se encontraron y ella está bien.

Llegando a su Hotel en su cuarto decidió tomar una ducha, al cambiarse con su atuendo de dormir el cual era un camisón largo blanco, se acostó en la cama tomo su pokedex actualizada introdujo el nombre de Ash revisando su información adicional.

-Nombre Ashton Frederick Ketchum

-Edad: 17 años. –Fecha de Nacimiento 20 de Marzo

-Logros: Liga Añil dentro de los 16 mejores, Liga Johto dentro de los 8 mejores, Liga Hoenn dentro de los 8 mejores, Liga Sinnoh dentro de los 4 mejores, Liga Unova dentro de los 8 mejores, Actualmente inscrito en la Liga Kalos pendiente a participar.

-Reconocimientos: Campeón de La Liga Naranja, Ganador de la Batalla de la frontera.

-Pokémon inicial: Pikachu

-En pertenecía: Bulbasur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Charizard, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Torkoal, Glalie, Swellow, Sceptile, Corpish, Donphan, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Gliscor, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile.

\- En equipo: Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchling

\- En estado desconocido: Squirtle, Primeape, Pidgeot

Dándose cuanta tenía muchos Pokémon como para solo tener solo 3 actualmente hay estaba el primero de sus errores dejaba a todos sus Pokémon en el laboratorio de residencia y solo salia con Pikachu a un nuevo viaje sin girar su equipo.

Otro dato interesante era que tenía casi el 70% de los Pokémon iniciales por lo cual era inusual considerando que un entrenador solo recibe uno y si llega a tener suficiente suerte atrapar otro en su camino, algunos no estaban completamente evolucionados junto con otros de sus Pokémon desperdiciando su potencial total.

Lo sabia con solo verlo en sus registros, pero antes tenía que averiguar una forma de acercarse a él y así mantenerlo vigilado, apagando su pokedex su teléfono sonó y observo antes de contestar de quien se trataba y era su representante y amiga Kathi Lee.

Diantha: Si Kathi ¿qué sucede?

Kathi Lee: A Diantha Buenas noches lamento molestarte pero quería decirte que a las 10 de la mañana pasara por ti un auto para recogerte y llevarte a Ciudad Azafrán, para el programa de entrevistas de "Kanto Hoy" yo te veré aquí para continuar con el resto de tu agenda.

Diantha: Gracias amiga estaré lista nos vemos buenas noches.- colgó su teléfono para poder dormir ya que serían dos semanas de trabajo Kanto antes de tener un descanso.

Antes de caer dormida recordó lo que había hablado con Steven sobre su madre olvidándolo pronto ya que según ella no tenía tiempo para eso, y continuar con sus entrevistas para volver a Kalos, comenzar a entrenar para el reto de Wikstrom y algunos otros compromisos aparte de idear una forma de acercarse a Ash sin que él no sospeche, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **El pasado de Diantha y su familia no será fácil de plasmar espero darle una perspectiva a modo de Flashback para poder desarrollarla mejor.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4:**

De regreso en Kalos y con rumbo al campamento de verano del Profesor Sycamore habían pasado cerca de diez días. Durante ese tiempo Ash y sus amigos continuaron con su viaje teniendo algunas paradas. Pasando por un bosque, donde había un grupo de Pokémon salvajes conformado por Sentret, Patrat y Pachirisu reuniendo bayas en un árbol. Siendo molestados por un Ursaring que les quitaba su comida conocieron a Hawlucha quien lo enfrento.

Hawlucha se enfrenta al Ursaring y lo derrota con una combinación de golpe kárate y patada salto alta; luego subió a un árbol a posarse allí. Un guardabosque llamado Keaton apareció y les conto que Hawlucha siempre hace una "Pose de Victoria" como el Campeón del Bosque título que le quito anteriormente a un a Machamp.

Y aunque tuvieron dificultades con Machamp por las mentiras que el Ursaring y un Conkeldurr le contaron acerca de Hawlucha lo enfrento a una batalla. Durante la batalla Conkeldurr y Ursaring la interrumpieron golpeando a Hawlucha, Machamp no sabía que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido engañado y rápidamente salto a inmovilizar a Ursaring y Conkeldurr debilitándolos con un solo golpe.

Ash después de esto reto a Hawlucha a una batalla usando a Froakie, pero terminando el combate con un empate, pero Ash al impresionarse con el modo de haber perfeccionado la plancha voladora le pregunta si le gustaría viajar con él. Aceptando y despidiéndose de Keaton.

Después continuaron su camino hasta llegar al Cañón de Kalos un lugar famoso por sus entrenadores en combates aéreos, conociendo a Moria quien es una entrenadora aérea e instructora, pidiéndole un combate a Ash decidiendo usar a Fletchling y Moria usando a su Talonflame, pero este no le interesa pelear contra un pequeño Fletchling pero sí contra su nuevo compañero Hawlucha, lo que provoca que Fletchling se ponga triste. Moria propone que si Hawlucha gana el combate entonces tendrán un combate contra el Fletchling de Ash.

Tras una nueva derrota de su entrenador Fletchling se deprimió por haber perdido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Talonflame pero Bonnie le insistió a Moria que deje a Fletchling el tener un combate, ya que significaría mucho para ella por ser pequeña. De repente oyeron a Talonflame gritar y vieron que este se encontraba en una trampa del Equipo Rocket. Al verlo todos salieron volando hacia el globo para liberar a Talonflame, Serena llamo a su Fennekin para usar lanzallamas haciendo que el globo cayera. Jessie y James llamaron a Pumpkaboo y a Inkay respectivamente; Fletchling se enfrentó ante los dos Pokémon y al liberar a Talonflame salió directamente a ayudar a Fletchling mandado a volar al Equipo Rocket con el ataque Llamarada.

Talonflame quedo asombrado por la fuerza de Fletchling ganándose así su respeto y un combate contra él. Durante el combate Fletchling probó ser un digno rival para Talonflame al esquivar con gracia y rapidez sus movimientos debido a su tamaño, pero luego fue inmovilizado por la llamarada. Aun así dentro de las llamas y decidido a ganar el combate, Fletchling evoluciono en Fletchinder y aprendió un nuevo movimiento: Nitrocarga, el cual le fue muy útil para derrotar a su oponente después de tres duros golpes. Así, al de despedirse de Moria y los instructores de vuelo, Ash y compañía salieron para seguir con su camino.

Pero después de todas estas pequeñas paradas en su camino por fin habían llegado al campamento de verano del profesor Sycamore.

 **-SI POR FIN LLEGAMOS**.- grito el cuarteto a los 4 vientos al observar un gran campus junto al mar y muy espacioso el cual se encontraba dividido en diversas áreas como comedor, habitaciones y zonas recreativas, caminando un poco más en dirección a la entrada se encontraba el profesor Sycamore junto a su asistente Sophie quienes habían cambiados sus atuendos normales por ropas un poco más en estilo veraniego.

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado hasta este momento.- explico breve mente Ash al profesor los detalles anteriores a su llegada al campamento.

P. Sycamore: Genial es asombroso.- exclamando de felicidad.- No puedo imaginar lo grandioso que debió haber sido conocer a Mega Lucario, quisiera haberlo visto yo también. Podrán darme los detalles más importantes para después por ahora espero que disfruten de su estadía vamos les mostraremos el lugar.

Siendo guiados por Sophie llegaron a lo que sería la cabaña en donde se quedarían explicando el manejo del campamento siendo divididos por equipos siendo ellos el "Equipo Froakie" , la cabaña era muy espaciosa y contaba una pequeña sala, dos literas y un baño completo. La pequeña Bonnie eligió una de las camas grandes mientras serena habría una ventana para observar la vista del mar por un momento hasta que Clemont hablo.

Clemont: Hablando de campamentos esto ¿No les recuerda a ustedes cuando se conocieron por primera vez?- lanzo su pregunta tanto para Ash como para Serena.

Serena miro de reojo un poco a Ash ya que él no la recordó cuando se re encontraron, Ash tampoco tenía una buena memoria de aquella ocasión pero supo responder a su pregunta.

Ash: Si por supuesto, divirtámonos como cuando éramos niños.- dijo con muchos ánimos.

Serena: Si es un trato.- volviendo la vista hacia el mar con un ligero sonrojo, ya que ella estaba recordando un poco de esa experiencia y como en ningún momento se separó de Ash en aquel entonces.

 **-Que comience la batalla.-** sacando así de sus pensamientos a Serena observaron a través de la ventana, se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes algunos de su edad y otros menores y en el centro de ellos dos entrenadores enfrentándose mutuamente con sus Pokémon un Squirtle que pertenecía a un entrenador grande y pasado de peso vestido con unas bermudas naranjas y una camiseta negra con un Vanillite al frente y el otro joven era más delgado usando pantalones y camiseta azul él tenía un Conkeldurr.

Bajaron rápidamente hacia la playa para ver las batallas, para ver las batallas Serena saco su pokedex y escucharon la información de Squirtle.

El Conkeldurr avanzo de frente con Súper Poder, pero el Squirtle lo esquivaba usando salto de un lado a otro y hacia arriba bailando, pero siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador lanzo un cabezazo que impacto a Conkeldurr dejándolo fuera de combate. Terminado su encuentro dieron las gracias a sus Pokémon y a sí mismos por su batalla a lo cual Ash llego corriendo dirigiéndose solo al chico del Squirtle.

Ash: Tu Squirtle es asombroso mi nombre es Ash.

-Hola mi nombre es Tierno y soy de Ciudad Santalune, nosotros somos del equipo Squirtle y ustedes.- observándolos por un momento enfoco su mirada en Serena algo que la incomodo un poco.

Tierno: Espera yo te conozco.

Serena: ¿Qué A mí? De verdad.- preguntándole ya que nunca lo había visto.

Tierno: si espera quédate aquí.- a lo que salió corriendo hacia una jovencita delgada de piel morena, con cabello castaño, ojos verdes y unos shorts de mezclilla con una blusa rosa con moños negros, trayéndola de inmediato hacia ellos.- Mira es ella.- le dijo a la joven.

-Eres tu que grandioso eres Serena Yvonne verdad.- observándola de manera sonriente.

Serena: ¿pero tu como saber mi nombre?

-Por qué te vi en Pokevizion.- haciendo recordar a serena y a los demás el momento de la grabación de su video.

Clemont: Hay no significa que la gente también me está viendo.- dijo algo avergonzado por el video que Bonnie lo obligo a hacer.

-soy Shauna es un gusto conocerlos, tu Fennekin se ve tan lindo en tu video que he sido su fan desde entonces.

Serena: Eh…Gracias supongo.- un poco sonrojada.

Ash curioso le pregunto a Shauna sobre en donde lo habían visto y ella respondió que en un centro Pokémon y juntos partieron al centro Pokémon del campamento y de paso para que Tierno atendiera su Squirtle. En uno de los computadores del centro Shauna buscaba en su perfil de Pokevizion en su lista de reproducción de videos favoritos.

Shauna: cada vez que estoy en un centro Pokémon siempre busco si hay algo nuevo en Pokevizion.- buscando hasta encontrar el video de Serena y reproducirlo observando que tenía 44061 visitas.

Serena: No sabía que lo estaban viendo tantas personas.

Shauna: ¿puedo ver a tu Fennekin por favor?- pidió casi a manera de súplica, al salir la Pokémon zorro se presentó y Shauna se arrodillo para verla de cerca.- Que lida es más linda en vivo.- acariciando un poco a la Pokémon.- Cuidar su cola y su pelaje debe ser mucho trabajo pero en cambio está totalmente brillante y suave.

Serena: Gracias trato de cepillarla a diario ¿también haces video de Pokevizion?

Shauna: claro he hecho algunos.- se pusieron de pie y Shauna les mostró algunos de sus videos en especial uno en donde se presentaba junto a un Bulbasaur en un gran campo de flores.- Bueno ahí están.- sacando a su Bulbasaur de su pokebola.

A lo cual el Squirtle de Tierno, salió a saludar pero fue ignorado, le siguieron Pikachu y Fennekin que también fueron ignorados por Bulbasaur, después el Chespin de Clemont salió de su pokebola uniéndose a bailar con Squirtle a lo cual Ash dejo salir a Froakie para que conviviera con los otros.

Serena: Ya se tengo una idea.- salió por un momento y después de 10 minutos regreso con un pequeño cesto con varios pokelitos muy apetecibles ofreciéndole uno a cada Pokémon quienes gustosos los aceptaron, pero siendo despreciada por Bulbasaur a lo cual Shauna se lo dio para comer, pero siendo sorprendidos a todos los Pokémon por el salto de un Charmander frente a ellos.

Muy animado el pequeño tipo fuego lanzaba golpes al aire, preguntándose un minuto por el entrenador de Charmander un joven de cabello naranja pantalones negros y un chaleco verde venia un poco agitado parecía haber estado corriendo por algún tiempo.

Tierno: Hey es Trevor.- llamo al chico.- parece que Charmander se te volvió a escapar.

Bonnie: ¿de nuevo? Porque Charmander ya se había escapado entes.

El Pokémon lagartija salto frente a los demás Pokémon de nuevo sacando unas pequeñas brasas de su boca asustando a Fennekin y Pikachu pero quemando a Chespin, siendo apagado por Squirtle.

Trevor: Me disculpo por lo que Charmander le hizo a sus Pokémon.- con el trió de amigos completo Shauna explico desde cuando han sido amigos y como el Profesor Sycamore en su laboratorio les entrego sus primeros Pokémon los que resultaron ser los Pokémon iniciales de la Región de Kanto.- No lo creo pero si tú eres Serena.- sorprendiéndola una vez más.

Bonnie: Es increíble Serena el vídeo de Pokevizion te hizo muy famosa.

Trevor: Shauna no dejaba de decir que había una chica muy linda en un video, y me lo enseño muchas veces.

Tierno: Guau eres muy linda, linda, linda.- dijo con corazones en sus ojos y bailando lo cual avergonzó a Serena.

-Tranquilo amigo no querrás incomodarla.- escucharon una voz y voltearon a ver era un joven de la misma altura que Ash y casualmente tenía una vestimenta muy parecida a la de él, solo que era de manga larga, botas y una gorra con una gafas negras al frente.- Veo que pudiste encontrar a tu Charmander como están mi nombre es Calem.-presentándose ante todos pero con su llegada para cierto Pokémon este nuevo chico no era de su agrado.

Trevor: Si muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

Calem: Por cierto de que estaban hablando.- se introdujo en la conversación a lo cual Shauna se presentó y le dio un rápido re cuento.- Ahora veo la verdad es que eres muy hermosa.

Sonrojando a Serena aún más por sus palabras, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer en ese momento solo fue mirar de reojo a Ash ya que aunque se sintiera avergonzada por los elogios que recibía solo quería saber cuál era su reacción, pero él no estaba prestando atención ya que uno de sus Pokémon actuaba un poco raro y no dejaba de observarlo.

Ash: Froakie ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto a la rana lo cual solo le dirigió una mirada enojada a Calem seguido de palabras en su idioma y luego dándoles la espalda a todos.

Calem: Ha ya veo eres tu.- dijo de manera seca.- Bueno no esperaba encontrarte otra vez.

Ash: Te importaría decirme que le pasa a mi Pokémon, porque se comporta así contigo.

Calem: La verdad es que Froakie era mi Pokémon.- dijo impactando a Ash ya que hasta donde sabia Froakie siempre abandonaba a sus entrenadores pero lo curioso era que lo decía como si no le importase en lo absoluto.- Un día dejo de obedecerme y salió huyendo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore entonces decidí devolverlo y continuar con un nuevo Pokémon.

Ash: Si Froakie se fue es que debió haber tenido una buena razón.- defendió a su Pokémon

Calem: Así es, no pudo con el entrenamiento.- a lo cual la mirada de Froakie sobre él se hizo más filosa cosa que Ash si noto.- Sabes te doy un buen consejo deberías devolverlo antes de que a ti también te abandone.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Ash y molestar a sus compañeros Pokémon, ya que Froakie le era muy leal pero su réplica murió en su boca cuando las bocinas de la estancia sonaron era Sophie quien estaba hablándoles.

 **\- Muy bien jóvenes es hora de reunirse en la playa para las presentaciones de los equipos para así dar inicio al campamento.**

Calem: Bueno vámonos no querrán perderse las indicaciones del profesor.

Con eso decidió dejarlos, olvidando su enojo por un momento Ash y los otros también se dirigieron a la playa en donde le profesor estaba esperándolos junto a sus asistentes, la enfermera Joy y la jefa de cocineros con tres chefs un poco familiares para Ash y sus amigos pero lo curioso era que Calem se colocó junto a ellos.

P. Sycamore: Hola entrenadores es un gusto saben el motivo porque están aquí es para construir un lazo profundo de unión junto a sus Pokémon interactuando con otros entrenadores, a lo largo de esta semana espero que se diviertan mucho en este campamento.- presentando a cada uno de sus asistente.- Y finalmente él es Calem quien será su consejero durante su estancia en el campamento.

Calem: Será un placer convivir con todos ustedes.- se presentó ante los asistentes pero sin dejar de observar a Serena discretamente.

P. Sycamore: El sistema del campamento tenemos aquí es que cada equipo gana puntos dependiendo las actividades realizadas a lo largo del día.

-El primer lugar gana 10 puntos, el segundo lugar gana 7 puntos y el tercer lugar gana 5 el objetivo es ayudarse entre todos mientras compiten no olviden eso.

Sophie: El equipo que tenga más puntos al final del campamento tendrá el honor de pertenecer al **"Salón de la fama del Campamento de Verano Pokémon",** tomen en cuenta y consideren que la actual campeona de kalos Diantha gano el primer lugar en el campamento cuando solo tenía 11 años de edad.

A diferencia de los demás chicos que exclamaban emocionados por escuchar de la joven campeona, en mente de Ash iban y venían imágenes de Diantha una y otra vez como en su batalla, la fotografía del póster de su película sintiendo ese raro sentimiento como cuando la estrecho de manos cuando se conocieron y cuando Korrina le preguntaba sobre su Mega Gardevoir claro que aunque era más por saber sobre la mega evolución Ash no dejo de recordarla, durante un momento quedo ignorando completamente las palabras de Clemont y Bonnie sobre Diantha lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el profesor que siguió hablándoles.

P. Sycamore: Muy bien el primer día quiero que todos nos conozcamos mejor con una batalla Pokémon, es una tradición donde no se dan puntos así que reten a cualquier entrenador que quieran.- Escuchando esto Froakie salió corriendo y salto frente a Calem

 **-Froali froa afroa.-** lo señalo con un dedo dando a entender que estaba retándolo.

Calem: Veo que quieres pelear entonces acepto.- le dijo de una manera desafiante.

Ash: Froakie ¿quieres luchar contra el?- quien había llegado junto a él, preguntando a su Pokémon quien solo asintió, robando la atención de todos los otros entrenadores.

P. Sycamore: De acuerdo entonces yo seré el árbitro de este combate que comience la batalla.- término tocando un silbato.

Calem: Observa a mi nuevo compañero ¡Ve Quilladin!- Y de su pokebola salió un Pokémon parecido a Chespin solo que más grande y redondo, Ash no conocía este Pokémon saco su pokedex para observar su información.

Pokedex **: Quilladin el Pokémon puercoespín y la forma evolucionada de Chespin Desvía los ataques de los enemigos con la robusta coraza que cubre su cuerpo y contraataca con sus dos afilados cuernos.**

-Froakie iniciemos esto con pulso de agua.- formando una esfera azul Froakie salto frente a su oponente impactándolo de lleno.

-No va a ser tan fácil vencerme.- dijo sonriendo ya que su Pokémon ni siquiera se había movido.

Clemont: Esto va a ser un problema.- se puso pensativo.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Clemont: Quilladin tiene la ventaja de tipo, también es una forma evolucionada y no solo eso obsérvenlo atentamente se ve muy bien entrenado y con una gran defensa.

 **-Ash Froakie NO SE RINDAN.-** gritaron Serena y Bonnie al unísono animando a sus a sus amigos junto al resto de sus compañeros Pokémon.

-si ya terminaste Quilladin Látigo Sepa y embístelo.- siendo sujetado de sus patas Froakie fue lanzado hacia la cabeza de Quilladin quien lo golpeó fuertemente endureciendo las púas de su cabeza.

-Froakie ¿estás bien?- Ash pregunto a su Pokémon quien se levantó y se puso en guardia.

-En ese caso Usa Misil aguja.- a lo cual las púas de la cabeza de Quilladin se tornaron de color verdoso y fueron lanzadas hacia su oponente.

-Froakie bloquéalo usando corte.- velozmente Froakie destruyo cada una de las agujas que le habían lanzado.- Usa doble equipo.- creando varios clones alrededor de Quilladin.

-Misil aguja una vez más.- cargando su ataque para destruir a las imágenes Froakie avanzo hacia Quilladin para estar frente a él.

-Froakie usa golpe.- la pata del Pokémon rana comenzó a brillar e impacto contra su oponente haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-Así Quilladin devuélveselo usa Brazo Aguja.- a lo cual el brazo derecho de Quilladin comenzó a brillar golpeando a Froakie que trato de cubrirse con corte pero no fue eficaz golpeando el suelo y causándole gran daño.

Levantándose lentamente una vez más Froakie veía muy fríamente a Calem, Ash no quería que su Pokémon se lastimara ya que si continuaba el combate era probable que si pero aún tenía que continuar peleando el escuchar que Diantha formaba parte del salón de la fama le hacía desear el querer formar parte del salón también, con Froakie de pie iba a llamar a su siguiente movimiento cuando el sonido del silbato del profesor lo detuvo.

P. Sycamore: Suficiente el vínculo que tienen ambos con sus Pokémon es magnífico estoy impresionado pero recuerden vinimos a divertirnos no hay que pelear.- deteniendo el combate.

Devolviendo a ambos Pokémon a sus pokebolas y entregándoselos a la enfermera Joy los todos los demás entrenadores comenzaron con sus combates, Serena lucho en contra Shauna, Clemont en contra de Trevor y Tierno reto a algún otro entrenador. Así continuaron por un buen rato hasta que la cocinera Madame Catherine quien les informo que ya podían pasar al comedor.

Al entrar de nuevo a la estancia con rumbo al comedor todos los asistentes observaron los cuadros de los equipos del salón de la fama del campamento pero el que más llamo la atención a todos era el de una niña con una blusa blanca, pantalones cortos de color azul con el cabello un poco más largo casi a la altura de sus hombros y un Ralts en su hombro saludando con una mano de manera sonriente junto a otros dos jóvenes de su misma edad los cuales tenían un Larvitar y un Aron respectivamente era la fotografía del equipo de Diantha cuando ganaron en el campamento.

En total eran 10 equipos y cada uno contaba con el nombre de un Pokémon inicial de cada región, el equipo de Ash y el equipo de Tierno decidieron sentarse a comer juntos después de observar los cuadros y motivarse a querer ganar en el campamento y formar parte del salón de la fama al igual que la campeona de Kalos.

Hablando sobre cada uno sus sueños como el Ash de querer llegar a ser maestro Pokémon, Clemont de ser un gran inventor e incluso Shauna que quería ser una Estilista y Artista Pokémon. Serena fue la única que no dijo nada ella solamente se limitó a escuchar todo ya que ella aun no tenía un sueño. Llegando la noche Serena estaba en un pequeño muelle cepillando a Fennekin.

Serena: Ash, Clemont e incluso también Bonnie todos tienen grandes sueños ojala Quisiera poder tener un sueño también. – le decía a Fennekin en su regazo observando el cielo reflexionando sobre sí misma hasta este momento de su vida.

Luego de la inauguración rápidamente pasaron tres días en los cuales en los cuales tuvieron una competencia de pesca que fue ganada por el equipo Squirtle por Trevor quien pesco un Wailord, dejando al equipo Froakie en tercer lugar. Ahora el equipo Froakie se encontraba realizando actividades físicas con Serena al frente la cual parecía mucho más animada ahora. Corriendo por la playa el único que se quedaba atrás era Clemont ya que él no era muy rápido.

Clemont: Serena no pierde el tiempo…..hua….hua verdad.- con una voz agitada y entrecortada.

Bonnie: Está muy emocionada por las actividades de hoy.

Serena: Muy bien.- deteniéndose y volteando a verlos.- Hoy ganaremos esos 10 puntos.- poniéndose en marcha con rumbo a su cabaña para arreglarse e iniciar el día seguida por los demás.

Desayunando con sus nuevos amigos todos compartieron sus opiniones sobre la comida que estaban consumiendo, el profesor tomo lugar frente a todos dirigiéndoles una cuantas palabras.

P. Sycamore: Buen provecho campistas, hoy cada equipo hará su propio vídeo para Pokevizion, estoy seguro que algunos han realizado vídeos antes pero por si acaso si se tratan de hacer un vídeo promocional Pokémon quiero mostrarles el que hice por ejemplo.

El vídeo del profesor mostraba su laboratorio junto a sus ayudantes describiendo un poco de su labor junto a su Garchomp y los otros Pokémon iniciales terminando este con una despedida recibiendo aplausos por parte de los otros asistentes.

P. Sycamore: Como pueden ver Pokevizion lo nos permite mostrar que nos hace especiales ante otro público por eso cada equipo hará su propio video de Pokevizion.

Entregando el equipo de cámaras y materiales para hornear pokelitos cada equipo emprendió en la búsqueda del mejor lugar para filmar. Serena parecía tener una pequeña rivalidad con Shauna sobre quien haría el mejor vídeo, adelantándose a los demás. Llegando a su cabaña Serena estuvo explicándoles el concepto de su video llamándolo "Amigos" con un dibujo de sus Pokémon al frente corriendo y no solo eso sino que también hornearía los pokelitos concluyendo muy animada.

Clemont una vez más saco otro de sus ingeniosos inventos era llamado el Filmador Pokestar versión 2 el cual era el mismo robot filmador que utilizo la primera vez, pidiendo la ayuda de Ash para corregir unos detalles. Serena fue junto con Bonnie a la cocina donde algunas chicas y Shauna estaban preparando los pokelitos.

Serena: Serán una delicia.- terminado de decorar uno.

Shauna: Oye Serena ya viste el nuevo video de Pokevizion de Aria.

Serena: No lo he podido ver.

Shauna: Tiene mucho estilo debes de verlo.- platicándole un poco sobre el vídeo.- El Fennekin de Aria evoluciono en un Braxien.

-No es grandioso también es una magnifica entrenadora y no solo eso sino que después de volverse famosa se convirtió en artista Pokémon.

Bonnie: ¿Artista Pokémon?

Shauna: No saben lo que eso.- a lo cual ambas contestaron que no.- Las artistas Pokémon son las entrenadoras más lindas e incluso tienen su propio festival de artistas Pokémon llamadas Exhibiciones Pokémon.

-Son eventos artísticos que se realizan por todo kalos y las bellas entrenadoras que participan son las artistas Pokémon, consta de dos competencias la primera es una presentación temática hacer pokelitos, arreglar un Pokémon dependiendo de la competencia especifica.

-La segunda es una presentación general estilo libre donde tanto entrenadora como Pokémon aparecen en el escenario, si ganan 3 competencias podrán participar en la clase maestra y la ganadora ahí recibe el título de "Reina de Kalos" y quien es la reina ahora pues nada más y nada menos que Aria.

Serena: Reina de kalos, eso es realmente es asombroso pero esto no suena como si fuera una batalla.

Shauna: Es cierto la exhibición demuestra la colaboración entre entrenadora y Pokémon, ahora que lo recuerdo incluso la campeona Diantha en el pasado también fue una artista Pokémon antes de convertirse en entrenadora a tiempo completo.

Por un momento Serena pensó si era su imaginación o no pero desde que conocieron a Diantha constantemente escuchaba menciones de Ash, Bonnie desde entonces hasta ahora en el campamento y por parte de Shauna no es que a ella le callera mal. Al contrario Diantha era una de sus ídolos con muchas y muy buenas cualidades, una gran belleza y talento deseando a veces ser como ella teniendo una gran seguridad en sí misma, Shauna y Bonnie continuó hablando por un momento hasta que llegaron Ash y Clemont con su invento.

Ash: Perdonen la tardanza, ¿listas para empezar?

Terminado los pokelitos salieron a buscar la mejor locación para filmar su vídeo en la playa, y en otros lugares alejándose más y más del campamento pensando que si buscaban un poco más lejos encontrarían el lugar perfecto.

Serena encontró un pequeño campo con muchas flores y salió corriendo hacia él, sin darse cuenta que delante de ella estaba un pequeño barranco de unos cuantos metros de altura, Ash trato de sujetar su mano pero el peso lo venció y ambos cayeron al fondo. Al ver a sus amigos caer Clemont y Bonnie corrieron a ver como se encontraban.

Serena: Ash ¿te encuentras bien?-levantándose preocupada por él.

Ash: Si no te preocupes me encuentro bien.- levantándose con dolor en su tobillo pero sin decirle nada.

Serena: Lo lamento mucho Ash si yo solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa discúlpame por favor.- dijo un tanto apenada

Ash: No te preocupes ambos estamos bien o no.- tranquilizándola un poco.

 **-Ash SERENA SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN.-** Llamaron los hermanos.

Serena: Si estamos bien pero ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Clemont: Iremos de regreso al campamento esperen aquí.- con eso ambos hermanos partieron de regreso en busca de ayuda dejando a Ash y serena solos.

Los hermanos llegaron con el profesor al campamento que preocupado por los jóvenes salió junto con Calem en su ayuda de inmediato. Mientras tanto serena y Ash conversando nuevamente sobre sus sueños nuevamente.

Ash: Nada de lo que hacemos es una pérdida de tiempo cada momento en nuestro viaje nos prepara más y más para la liga kalos, por eso cuanto más hagamos mejor.

Serena: Siempre te esfuerzas al máximo.- desviando la mirada.- Y ya has hecho tanto en tus viajes.

Ash: Cierto pero aún no término todavía aun me falta cumplir mi sueño.

Serena: Tu sueño de convertirte en maestro Pokémon verdad.- a lo cual Ash asintió.- Claro eres una persona asombrosa.

-Eh...- Fue la única expresión de Ash por esas palabras poniendo nerviosa a Serena quien después solo observaba el pequeño riachuelo frente a ellos preguntándole Ash sobre si estaba bien.

Serena: A veces me pregunto ¿cuál es mi sueño? ¿Qué es lo que quiero para mí? – con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

Ash: No te preocupes por eso aun tienes mucho tiempo, recuerda que apenas estas comenzando tu viaje solo recuerda tener fe en tu Pokémon.

- _Tener fe en mi Pokémon_.- serena repitió en voz baja en reflexión sobre ella y Fennekin.

 **-Hay están Se encuentran, bien Calem bajara por ustedes en un momento.-** grito el profesor Sycamore quien ayudo a preparar a Calem con un equipo de rapel y cuerdas descendiendo por la pared de rocas.

Calem: Deberías tener más cuidado pudiste haberla lastimado.- llegando al suelo y regañando a Ash por su supuesta irresponsabilidad.- Serena ¿estás bien?

Serena: Si…. pero esto fue solo un accidente.- defendiendo a Ash.

Calem: Bueno eso no importa los sacare de aquí.- restándole importancia sobre quien era culpable.

Con ayuda del arnés y las cuerdas serena subió primero aunque Ash tenía algunas molestias en su tobillo fue subiendo poco a poco, para encontrarse con el profesor arriba.

Ash: Lamentamos haberles causado estos problemas profesor.

P. Sycamore: Descuiden me tranquiliza que no fuera nada serio.

Con el profesor y Calem retirándose el grupo pudo encontrar el campo de flores en donde Serena quería filmar su vídeo el cual era muy amplio y con bellas flores de colores blanco y azul, Serena salió corriendo al verlo seguida por Fennekin quien se lanzó sobre las flores.

Serena: Es hermoso ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.- girando sobre si misma disfrutando la vista del campo.

Ash: Mira este lugar es realmente muy bonito y Serena parece muy feliz.

Clemont: Si pero….oye por cierto Ash ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?- pregunto tal parece que el inventor si se dio cuenta de su lesión.

Ash: Estoy bien solo me molesta un poco no le digas a Serena por favor sino ella se podría preocupar.

Clemont: De acuerdo no le diré nada pero cuando volvamos tienes que ir a la enfermería.- a lo cual Ash asintió de estar de acuerdo.

Bonnie: Hey de que tanto están hablando ustedes dos.- llamo a los jóvenes conversando.- Vengan vamos a filmar el vídeo.- junto a todos los Pokémon saltando felices.

Serena: Si será perfecto después de todo lo que pasamos haremos el mejor vídeo de Pokevizion y ganaremos esos 10 puntos.

- **SIII.** \- gritaron todos animados.

Pasado el tiempo era el anochecer y los equipos comenzaron a presentar sus vídeos presentando al equipo Squirtle en donde Trevor, Tierno y Shauna se presentaron junto a sus Pokémon mostrando sus movimientos y describiéndose a sí mismos. Finalmente el equipo Froakie presentó su vídeo al frente de todos Serena se encontraba muy nerviosa por ser ella quien lo mostrara.

El vídeo comenzó mostrando el campo de flores, presentándose así misma y a su Pokémon, le ofreció un pokelito que no pudo atrapar y término rodando, siendo perseguido por Froakie, Pikachu y Dedenne para atraparlo. Pero siendo comido por Chespin quien lo encontró, entristeciendo a los otros Pokémon, después Serena apareció sonriente ofreciéndoles una canasta llena. Los Pokémon al verla salieron corriendo hacia ella chocando con la canasta y de ese modo en una cómica escena terminando el vídeo, llevándose el aplauso de sus compañeros.

P. Sycamore: ahora que han visto todos los vídeos quiero que elijan a los tres que más les hayan gustado.- para así dar paso a las votaciones.

Serena y Shauna salieron por un momento a hablar sobre sus vídeos y las ideas que habían utilizado.

Serena: La idea de usar los pokelitos en nuestro vídeo fue gracias a lo que nos pasó hoy.- dejando confundida a su compañera explicándole mejor.- así es Ash dice que nada es tiempo perdido.

Shauna: No lo conozco también como tu pero se ve que debe ser un chico muy listo.

Serena: Sabes me gustaría ver una exhibición Pokémon y también ver lo que hace una artista Pokémon.

Shauna: Claro vallamos juntas.

-Si vallamos juntas por la corona de la Reina de Kalos.- contestando simplemente parecía que ya había encontrado un sueño al cual dedicarse y así fue como decidieron regresar para escuchar a los ganadores.

Sophie: Gracias a sus votos sabemos cuáles son los tres mejores vídeos de Pokevizion el tercer lugar es para:

-El equipo Charmander.- quienes hicieron un vídeo referente a Pokémon de agua.

-El segundo lugar es para el equipo Chikorita.- mostrando un vídeo sobre los tipos voladores.

-Y el primer lugar y ganadores del día de hoy…..El Equipo Froakie.- festejando su triunfo y recibiendo el aplauso de los demás el profesor premio a Serena y a los demás con 10 puntos respectivamente poniéndolos a la cabeza con 15 puntos totales.

Concluido las actividades del día de hoy todos se retiraron a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar. Ahora era cerca de la una de la mañana y de todos Ash era el único que no podía dormir, el dolor del tobillo lo molestaba y aunque usaba sus calcetines para ocultar el vendaje que la enfermera Joy le puso no dejaba de sentir dolor y levantándose en silencio decidió caminar un poco para así olvidarse un poco el dolor.

Llego a la estancia y aprecio los cuadros una vez más sobre todo el de Diantha observándola minuciosamente y comparándola con los cambios de ahora el cual era el más notorio su corte de cabello que antes era más largo. Pero sin darse cuenta apareció el profesor Sycamore con algunos papeles en la mano y una cara de sueño.

P. Sycamore: Ash es muy tarde para que estés levantado ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ash: Perdone profesor es que no podía dormir y decidí caminar un poco y usted ¿Qué está haciendo?- fue su turno de cuestionarlo.

P. Sycamore: Solo terminando un poco de papeleo del campamento en este momento me iba a dormir.- acercándose a Ash vio que observaba la fotografía de la actual campeona.- ¿Ahora es muy hermosa verdad?

Ash: Profesor no entiendo la pregunta.- confundido.

P. Sycamore: Diantha claro... Sabes cuándo tenía 15 años yo también fui consejero de este mismo campamento.- explicando un poco más de la historia de esa fotografía.- En aquel entonces nadie pensó que esa pequeña jovencita pudiera ganar el primer lugar de todo el campamento junto a su equipo y eso que había entrenadores con mayor experiencia y Pokémon más fuertes.

-Ella dijo que venía de la región Hoenn de unas vacaciones familiares y que ahí fue donde capturo a su Ralts cuando los demás chicos le preguntaban por sus Pokémon y ahora casi 10 años después es la flamante campeona de Kalos.

Ash: Si es cierto es una historia increíble.

P. Sycamore: Debo decir que me tiene profundamente interesado.

Ash: Interesado…..se refiere sobre la mega evolución de Gardevoir.

P. Sycamore: Bueno si eso es algo en parte pero Ash la verdad es que a mí me interesa mas como mujer.

Esa revelación dejo en Ash una sensación de malestar en el estómago, no sabía cómo describirlo ni que decir lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar su puño y tratar de actuar con normalidad.

Ash: ¿Por qué me cuenta esto profesor?- fingiendo normalidad.

P. Sycamore: Bueno eres uno de los entrenadores con mayor edad aquí, ya has viajado por muchos lugares así que debes de haber conocido a muchas chicas y tener alguna experiencia, además no le veo nada de malo el que lo sepas.

Ash: Si claro.- un tanto sarcástico preguntándose así mismo sobre sus experiencias con las chicas las cuales no eran muchas o nunca las noto.

P. Sycamore: Bueno Ash es hora de que ambos vallamos a dormir mañana nos esperara otro día lleno de actividades.

Con esto ambos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, al recostarse Ash había olvidado el dolor en el tobillo y ahora se sentía más que nada estaba disgustado por lo que acabada de escuchar pero durante un buen rato no dejo de preguntarse ¿Por qué? lo molestaba tanto hasta quedarse dormido.

Llegando así el sexto día y habiendo empatado con el equipo Squirtle en las actividades de búsqueda y ahora para desempatar era momento de la ronda final la ronda de batallas en equipo.

P. Sycamore: Buenos días hoy rebelaremos al ganador del campamento con un torneo de batallas en equipo así que den todo y diviértanse.

Batallando una u otra vez Ash, serena y Clemont lograron parar a las finales para enfrentarse en contra del equipo Squirtle, teniendo un momento para poder establecer su estrategia llevaron a sus Pokémon al centro Pokémon para que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Con sus Pokémon listos era hora del encuentro final el cual el profesor iba a arbitrar.

P. Sycamore: Muy bien entrenadores es hora del encuentro final entre el Equipo Froakie frente al equipo Squirtle el ganador pasara a formar parte del salón de la fama del campamento así que gane el mejor y comiencen.

Iniciando el combate Pikachu uso ataque rápido, a lo cual Charmander ataco con lanzallamas siendo bloqueado por Fennekin con su propio lanzallamas, Squirtle uso giro rápido en Pikachu el cual lo mando a volar al mar atacando rápidamente a Fennekin con chorro de agua. Chespin uso látigo cepa en Squirtle pero fue esquivado, Charmander uso pirotecnia en Chespin golpeándolo de frente y dañando a Pikachu quien había salido del agua. Shauna pidió a Bulbasaur que usara hojas navaja dirigiendo su ataque a los tres Pokémon.

Ahora Bulbasaur comenzó a cargar su rayo solar y sus compañeros buscaron ganar tiempo para que estuviera listo, Squirtle uso cola aqua directo en Fennekin quien a pesar de usar poder oculto para bloquearlo quedo fuera de combate.

Charmander uso lanzallamas en Pikachu quien logró esquivarlo, el rayo solar de Bulbasaur estaba listo y disparado hacia Pikachu pero este fue ayudado por Chespin con látigo sepa que lo mando a volar evitando así el ataque lanzando un poderoso Atactrueno en Charmander quien lo recibió completo dejándolo fuera de combate dejando a ambos equipos con dos Pokémon.

Squirtle uso giro rápido una vez mas pero fue bloqueado por Chespin, Pikachu lanzo una electrobola que pensaban era para Squirtle pero termino golpeando a un desprevenido Bulbasaur dejándolo también fuera de combate dejando así un combate de dos contra uno.

Usando una vez más aqua cola en Pikachu, pero este logro esquivarlo rápidamente y golpeándolo con otro Atactrueno el cual fue muy eficaz en Squirtle dejándolo fuera de combate y dándole así la victoria al equipo Froakie.

P. Sycamore: El equipo Froakie es el equipo ganador.- señalando a los ganadores dándoles el derecho de pertenecer al salón de la fama del campamento.

Aunque sus rivales se encontraban tristes por perder procedieron a felicitar a los ganadores por su esfuerzo, en la noche y con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales concluyo el campamento con todos como espectadores. Al día siguiente a Ash y sus amigos les tomaron su fotografía de equipo con el cual pertenecen al salón de la fama colocándolo junto al cuadro de Diantha, Ash no dejo de sentirse orgulloso por ese triunfo lo cual le daba la confianza para desafiar a Korrina en el gimnasio Shalour el cual sería su próximo reto.

Despidiéndose de Shauna, Trevor y Tierno terminando como buenos rivales y amigos continuando su camino. Dispuestos a partir Calem se acercó a ellos con la intención de hablarles.

Calem: Tal parece que termino el campamento.

Ash: Así es bueno es hora de irnos.

Calem: Aguarda un minuto Ash.- llamando su atención.- Escuche que vas a desafiar al gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour y quiero que sepas que aunque nuestro encuentro no termino nos volveremos a ver en la liga de Kalos.

Ash: Por supuesto te demostrare que Froakie y yo no perderemos ante ti.

Calem.- Como digas.- sin tomar en serio el desafío observo a Serena un momento rápido.- Serena espero que podamos volver a vernos.- retirándose.

Con nuevas experiencias y rivales ganados emprendieron su camino hacia Ciudad Shalour la cual quedaba muy cerca, para el siguiente combate de gimnasio de Ash.

 **Mientras Tanto En la Región Kanto en Pueblo Paleta.**

Caminando con rumbo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Diantha vistiendo su atuendo negro sombrero y gafas se encontraba hablando con su representante y amiga Kathi Lee por su teléfono móvil.

Kathi Lee: No entiendo porque tienes que ir hasta el pueblo paleta si ya tienes toda la información que te pude conseguir sobre ese chico.

Diantha: Si pero tengo que comprobar algunas cosas por mí misma.

Kathi Lee: De acuerdo pero si pierdes demasiado tiempo haya entonces no tendrás tiempo de entrenar para el reto de Wikstrom y puedo preguntar ¿que buscas?

Diantha: Lo ciento no puedo decirte son asuntos de la Liga Pokémon y por el encuentro no te preocupes si es así solo debo de golpearlo con más fuerza durante el combate para vencerlo.

Kathi Lee: Bueno si tú lo dices.- confiando en su amiga.- Entonces quieres que te espere para regresar juntas a Kalos.

Diantha: No yo regresare por mi cuenta, bueno tengo que colgar acabo de llegar al laboratorio te veré en unos días en Kalos.- colgando el teléfono, llegando a las escaleras de la entrada al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Pensando por un momento subiendo las escaleras no quería que descubrieran quien era realmente y que era lo que buscaba así que decidió usar sus dotes histriónicas para idear una historia improvisada era el momento de ver que tan buena actriz era. Tocando el timbre de la puerta, siendo abierta por un joven de vestimentas verde y cabello negro.

-Laboratorio del profesor Oak, mi nombre es Tracey dígame en que la puedo ayudar.- saludo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Diane y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas al profesor Oak.

Tracey: En serio no hace mucho una reportera vino a entrevistarlo.

Diantha/Diane: Bueno mis preguntas son más en referencia a los Pokémon que a su trabajo.- contesto hábilmente ya que no esperaba que lo hayan entrevistado anteriormente.

Tracey: Adelante pase.- permitiéndole entrar al laboratorio y buscar profesor ofreciéndole asiento a Diantha/Diane.

-Buenas tardes soy el profesor Samuel Oak, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.- se presentó así mismo el profesor quien había llegado junto a Tracey.

Diantha/Diane: Es un gusto conocerlo profesor mi nombre es Diane y quisiera hacerle una preguntas sobre Pokémon.

P. Oak: Entiendo dígame que desea saber.

Diantha/Diane: Bueno mi trabajo es observar a los Pokémon.

Tracey: Enserio yo también soy un observador Pokémon le gustaría ver mis bocetos y dibujos para darme su opinión.

Diantha/Diane: Lamento decirte pero yo solo observo a los Pokémon de los entrenadores y no a los que se encuentran en su ambiente natural.

P. Oak: Esa es una gran labor no muchas personas se dedican a eso, acompáñeme en este momento hay alguien que está afuera que tal vez podría ayudarla.

Saliendo a la parte trasera del laboratorio estaba una joven mujer de cabello castaño vistiendo una blusa rosa y vestido blanco habían algunos Pokémon frente a ella como Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape entre otros.

P. Oak: Diane ella es Delia Ketchum.- presentando a la mujer sorprendiendo a Diantha por conocer a la madre de Ash.

Delia: Es un placer conocerte querida.- saludándola amablemente dándose cuenta del gran parecido con Ash sobre todo en sus ojos.

Diantha/Diane: Es un gusto conocerla Señora Ketchum ¿todos estos Pokémon son suyos?

-Solo llámame Delia y todos estos Pokémon son de mi hijo yo solo vengo a verlos de vez en cuando.

Esto era perfecto para Diantha lo que ella quería ver era ver cuál era el verdadero potencial de los Pokémon de Ash para así poder trabajar con ese material para acercarse a él y asegurarse que se dé cuenta de sus errores como entrenador.

Diantha/Diane: Bueno yo soy observadora de Pokémon pero más precisamente de los entrenadores.

Delia: Eso es perfecto chicos escuchen.- llamo a todos los Pokémon frente a ella.- escuchen ella es Diane y quiere observarlos así que ya saben que hacer.

Y así rápidamente Charizard e Infernape usaron lanzallamas en contra de Sceptile, quien ágilmente las esquivo y golpeo a Charizard con hojas navaja y a Infernape con bala semilla. Kingler y Corphish golpeando una y otra vez sus tenazas y Gible, Pignite y Snivy realizando combates entre ellos.

No había ninguno que no entrenara excepto Snorlax quien se encontraba dormido, observando esa dedicación que ponían los Pokémon de Ash entrenando sabía que el único modo de elevarlos a su máximo potencial era que estuvieran con Ash entrenando con él, pero comprendió el motivo por el cual seguían con él a pesar de estar solos en el laboratorio.

-L _ealtad_.- susurro en voz baja.

Delia: Dijiste algo querida.

Diantha/Diane: Lealtad es lo que puedo ver que estos Pokémon tienen un gran sentido de lealtad hacia su entrenador.

P. Oak: Así es ellos entrenan arduamente y esperan a su entrenador llamado Ash los llame.- refiriéndolo por su nombre ya hasta donde el profesor sabia ellos no se conocían.- Para ayudarlo en sus combates cuando él los necesite.

Diantha/Diane: Comprendo.- observando sus entrenamientos un poco más.

Atardeciendo y terminando su supuesta entrevista Diantha dejo el laboratorio, ahora sabía que tenía que hacer y qué decirle a Ash, sin darse cuenta fue alcanzada por Delia quien se dirigía rumbo a su casa.

Delia: Hola Diane dime a dónde vas.

Diantha/Diane: Bueno me dirijo a Ciudad Viridian.

Delia: A esta hora para una señorita tan linda como tú no es bueno que este tan tarde por las calles, si quieres eres bienvenida en mi casa.

Diantha/Diane: Gracias pero no quisiera ser una molestia.- esto lo dijo ya que no quería involucrarse de mas con la familia de Ash.

Delia: No es ninguna molestia querida adelante ven.

Rindiéndose momentáneamente Diantha aceptó la invitación de buena manera ya que estaba un poco agotada del viaje de trabajo en Kanto, llegando a una modesta casa de dos pisos había un Mr. Mime barriendo la puerta.

Delia: Mimey tenemos vistas, porque no preparas algo para que cenemos.

-Mime Mr. Mime.- asintió y entro a la casa con rumbo a la cocina.

Diantha/Diane: ¿Su Pokémon sabe cocinar?- pregunto sorprendida por tan peculiar comportamiento.

Delia: Así es yo misma le enseñe.- explicándole mejor.- Regularmente yo siempre cocino pero a él le gusta cocinar cuando tenemos visitas para sorprenderlas.

Entrando ambas a la casa decidieron sentarse en la sala y conversar, a lo cual Diantha se quito su sombrero y gafas negras.

Diantha/Diane: Su casa es muy bonita.- recibiendo unas gracias como respuesta.- Y usted vive aquí sola.

Delia: Si ya que mi hijo y mi esposo se encuentran ambos en sus viajes Pokémon.

Diantha/Diane: ¿Su esposo De viaje?- pregunto incrédula.- Lo lamento no era mi intención.

Delia: No te preocupes querida lo mismo dicen de mí y mi familia por todo el pueblo pero eso son solo puros rumores y no son verdad, ya que Richard no me traicionaría nunca.

Diantha/Diane: ¿Cómo esta tan segura?

Delia: Mm Mm mm mm.- con unas pequeñas risitas.- Porque el sacrifico una vida llena de lujos y riquezas solo por mí.

Diantha/Diane: No lo entiendo una vida llena de lujos.

Delia: Así es si quieres mientas Mimey cocina te puedo contar la historia y así tú me cuentas la tuya.

Diantha/Diane: Mi historia pero si yo no….

Delia: Vamos no te mientas a ti misma querida.- interrumpiéndola.- Puedo ver que aunque eres muy hermosa y probablemente talentosa en todo a lo que te dediques tienes un vacío en tus ojos.

Diantha/Diane: Y de que me serviría contársela no la conozco.- secamente.

Delia: Para desahogarte querida a veces guardarte las cosas es malo para tu corazón ya que crea resentimientos que te hacen daño.

Diantha/Diane: De acuerdo veamos quien tiene la historia más dramática.- resignada tal vez no la ayudaría en nada pero hablar de ello no sería tan malo.

Delia: No te preocupes por el drama en tu vida ya que siempre lo tendrás pero al final siempre encontraras un final feliz.- iniciando así con una plática de chicas la cual les llevaría mucho tiempo en hablar.

Esta Historia continuara….

 **Edades: Ash 17 años a cerca de los 18, Diantha: 20 años cerca de 21**

 **Serena: 16 años, Clemont, Calem, Shauna, Tierno y Trevor: 15 años**

 **He decidido cambiar el nombre ya que el primero no me convencía mucho.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 5:**

En el horario de la región de Kanto eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y bebiendo unas tazas de un delicioso té que les fueron ofrecidas por el servicial Mr. Mime para su invitada y para ella misma, ahora mismo Delia Ketchum estaba a punto de contarle la historia de su vida a quien en términos más generales se podría tratarse de una completa desconocida, pero curiosamente para ella era como si también quisiera conocerla mejor.

Delia: Y dime Diane de ¿Dónde eres?

Diantha/Diane: Aunque viví por algunos años en la región de Hoenn cuando era niña, pero yo soy originaria de la región de Kalos.

Delia: De la región Kalos he.- dijo en un modo pensativo.- Una vieja amiga mía vive haya junto con su hija en un pequeño lugar llamado Pueblo Boceto, además de que mi pequeño Ash se encuentra viajando por esa Región ahora.

Diantha/Diane: Dígame ¿Usted siempre ha vivido aquí?- queriendo cambiar el tema rápidamente para no centrarse solo en Ash directamente.

Delia: Si.- contestando rápidamente.- aunque cuando era más joven yo realmente deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de este pueblo… para nunca más regresar.

Diantha/Diane: ¿Por qué dice que quería irse del pueblo? Pero en cambio decidió permanecer a vivir aquí.

Delia: Las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, o como las tienes planeas.- dijo en un tono triste.- Un día tienes una familia completa y al día siguiente ya no tienes a nadie contigo.- observando directamente el rostro de su invitada.

-Veras indirectamente para mí todo comenzó cuando tenía cerca de nueve años, vivía con mis padres al otro lado de este mismo pueblo, pero un día sin conocer los motivos o al menos hasta ahora aun los desconozco mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí. - observando ahora la taza de té en su mano. - Realmente a mí en ese momento no me importaba mucho ya que nunca fue muy cercano, un buen padre conmigo o al menos me trato bien, pero la verdad quien realmente sufrió de su ausencia fue mi madre.

Diantha/Diane: Debió haber sido un golpe muy fuerte el abandono de su esposo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos viniendo a la joven actriz algunos otros malos momentos a su memoria.

Delia: A pesar de amarlo con todo el corazón, digamos que también ella siempre había sido alguien muy dependiente de él, ella realmente nunca asimilo bien su partida y entro en una terrible depresión y casi al medio año se suicidó en la tina del baño cortándose las muñecas en el agua.- decía mostrando una mueca de desagrado, como si quisiera asustar a su joven visitante.- Ver esa escena me horrorizo tanto que no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, cuando la encontré solamente me quede de pie paralizada observándola desangrándose sin hacer nada.

Diantha/Diane: ¡Disculpe por favor! Pero si esto la hace sentir mal no tiene que contarme nada más. - levantándose de su asiento rápidamente, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro muy cómicamente y un tanto inquieta por las cosas que estaba escuchando.

Delia: mmm, mmm.- reía un poco.- No te preocupes aunque admito que no le deseo a nadie que pase o vea ese tipo de escenas, en su momento todo esto fue la prueba más difícil por la que pude haber pasado.

Diantha/Diane: Al oírla hablar no dejo de preguntarme, ¿Por qué me lo puede contar tan simple y tranquilamente? – volviéndose a relajar y sentarse en su asiento.

Delia: Eso es por la etapa de aceptación… aunque muy lentamente, acepte el abandono de mi padre y el suicidio de mi madre y créeme no lo voy a negar, yo pase varios años sumida en depresión, nunca reía y sobre todo jamás lloraba. - guardando un momento silencio. -No podía desahogarme con nadie aunque quisiera, realmente parecía como si hubiera perdido el rastro de mis emociones.

-Pero gracias a mi abuelita todo eso cambio, yo logre recuperarme poco a poco, aunque la verdad pasaron algunos años antes de animarme a realizar cosas nuevas, o incluso el poder volver a ver la antigua casa donde vivía con mi familia.

Diantha/Diane: Y dígame su abuelita era el único familiar que tenía.- dijo un poco curiosa.

Delia: No era mi único familiar pero… en ese momento ninguno de mis demás tíos, y ni por parte de la familia de mi padre nadie quería hacerse cargo de mí, otro golpe duro al ser despreciada por tu familia, pero con mi abuelita no fue así.- mostrándose con una sonrisa al recordar a uno de sus seres mas queridos.

-Ella aunque estaba poco dolida por la pérdida de su hija, me ofreció su hogar, originalmente esta era su casa y ella se mantenía de un pequeño restaurante que tenía en el pueblo donde vendía comida típica de la región, ella siempre fue muy especial para mí, a pesar de tener ya una edad avanzada se mantenía siempre muy activa, nunca me dejaba sola o sin hacer nada, decía que eso me ayudaría a mantener la mente pensando en otras cosas más útiles, me llevaba a la escuela, a mis terapias de psicología, me enseño a cocinar y con el tiempo comencé a ayudarle también en su restaurante.

-Pero aun así yo deseaba algo más.-dijo nostálgicamente.- quería salir del pueblo, quería ver el mundo y olvidar mi horrible pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Dime Querida, jamás has tenido el sentimiento de querer abandonar todo y a todos sin importar las consecuencias.- mirando hacia su invitada.

Diantha/Diane: Más de lo que usted cree. - decía en un tono muy serio pero desviando su mirada.- Aunque no importa cuántas veces huya de mi pasado, este siempre me está persiguiendo.- esta vez apretaba fuertemente sus puños mostrando también un ceño fruncido.

Delia: Es cierto siempre puedes tratar de huir del pasado, pero nada cambiara a menos que no lo enfrentes o que conozcas a alguien más que te ayude a enfrentarlo.- a lo cual la joven actriz cambio su mirada por una curiosa para saber a qué se refería.

-Aunque la primera impresión que tuve de mi amado Rick no fue la mejor que podría haberme llevado ahora comprendo por qué él tenía una personalidad así, ya que puedo asegurar que él estaba en una situación muy parecida a la mía pero diferente al mismo tiempo.- a lo cual la joven de kalos decidió prestar toda la atención posible para no perder detalles.

-Nos conocimos cuando ambos apenas teníamos 16 años, este pueblo se acababa de asignar por la liga Pokémon como el lugar de residencia para el Laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Oak, en aquel entonces necesitaba de ayudantes a los cuales se les entregaría una licencia de entrenadores Pokémon y vi en esta una oportunidad perfecta para lograr mi cometido.

-De entre los 10 candidatos para el puesto solo yo y otra persona fuimos escogidos, él también ahora es un investigador, su nombre es Spencer Hale, a pesar de que al principio llegue a verlo como un rival y alguien contra quien competir con el paso del tiempo durante el trabajo, nos fuimos conociendo y nos volvimos grandes amigos. De hecho él fue mi primer amigo real en… mucho tiempo…

 **20 años en el pasado:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Hola a todos, bienvenidos al asombroso mundo Pokémon, yo me llamo Samuel Oak pero todo el mundo me conoce como el profesor Oak.- la imagen de un hombre que aparentaba estar a finales de los 40, s vestido con un traje café y una bata de laboratorio sobre el daba lo que parecía ser un conferencia.- Este mundo está habitado por unas fantásticas criaturas con las que convivimos llamadas Pokémon, para algunos los Pokémon son mascotas, pero otros compiten junto a ellos librando emocionantes combates, cada persona los ve a su manera.

De su bata de laboratorio saco una esfera roja con blanco, era una pokebola y al lanzarla libero a un pequeño ser de pelaje café y orejas puntiagudas apareció para saltar a los brazos del profesor y lamer su rostro, era un Eevee.

P. Oak: He despertado su curiosidad ¿verdad?- dirigiéndose a todo su público.- Pues adelante que les espera un mundo de sueños y aventuras en compañía de sus Pokémon.

-¡Adelante y bienvenidos vamos al fascinante mundo de los Pokémon!-

Y con esas palabras apertura y con un tumulto de aplausos comenzó la conferencia a la cual dos jóvenes estaban observando por la televisión, ya que ninguno de los dos asistentes pudo acompañar al profesor por la gran carga de trabajo que tenían al seguir manteniendo ordenando el laboratorio para su correcto funcionamiento.

-HU… Es una lástima que no hayamos podido ir.- decía un joven castaño claro de camisa azul y pantalón café, sentado en un sillón junto a una chica cabello castaño rojizo amarrado con dos trenzas blusa verde a cuadros.

-Más bien yo diría que es un desperdicio el que nosotros estemos aquí.- decía la joven refunfuñado.- Todos los demás asistentes de los otros profesores también los acompañaron, No se supone que tenemos que aprender todo lo que podamos.

-Vamos Delia, no es tan malo.- ganando una mirada entrecerrada de su compañera.- Además aún tenemos mucho que arreglar en el laboratorio, el profesor todavía no ha terminado con la mudanza.- dijo para después levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a desempacar varias cajas de cartón.

Delia: Lo se… pero aun así es muy aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada interesante Spencer. - dijo derrumbándose aún más en el sillón.

Spencer: Bueno, quieres saber algo interesante.- ganando la atención de su compañera.- En unos días cuando vuelva el profesor un buen amigo mío vendrá a verlo, dijo que estaba interesado en contribuir con la investigación del profesor a cambio de un "favor"

Delia: Acaso ¿Quiere ser un investigador igual que tú?

Spencer: No.- respondió rápidamente. - Él está más que nada dispuesto a contribuir económicamente en las investigaciones del profesor a cambio de que le facilite muy rápidamente el registro como entrenador sin tener que realizar ninguna de las pruebas de acreditación que normalmente pide la asociación Pokemón.

Delia: En pocas palabras está comprando su licencia. - decía cruzándose de brazos. - me sorprende que el profesor Oak esté de acuerdo con eso, probablemente sea solo un niño rico que quiere salir rápido al mundo ya … ¿verdad? - dio su opinión seriamente.

Spencer: Algo así podría decirse, su padre falleció el año pasado.- continúo la conversación sacando varios artículos de una caja para limpiarlos.- Su familia es amiga y socia de la mía, lo conozco desde los 5 años y llevamos casi más de 10 años de amistad.

-Pero a diferencia mía, él no tiene más hermanos siendo hijo único teniendo que heredar a su familia y a su nombre… el solo quiere viajar un poco y tener la experiencia de ser un entrenador antes de comprometerse y hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia.

Delia: Ya veo…- contesto sencillamente para continuar ayudando a su compañero.

La joven Delia ya sabía con anterioridad que la familia Hale era muy influyente en la región de Johto y que Spencer era el mayor de tres hermanos, este sin estar interesado en los negocios de su familia decidió renunciar a ellos, solo siendo su ultimo hermano menor aunque con 11 años de edad el único interesado en los negocios de su familia, así Spencer y su segundo hermano tenían más libertad de hacer lo que les gustaba como la investigación y los deportes respectivamente.

Aproximadamente como a las dos de la tarde las joven Delia diariamente seguía una rutina muy fastidiosa y aburrida en palabras de ella, después del trabajo en el laboratorio. Llegaba al restaurante de su abuela, aunque el pueblo no era muy grande, recientemente estaban recibiendo a muchos trabajadores de carreteras quienes construían y unían varios caminos entre varios pueblos cercanos hasta llegar a Ciudad Viridian esto con el fin de mantener a los automovilistas lejos de las rutas de los entrenadores y evitar así asaltos y accidentes. La clientela era buena en el consumo también, lo malo era cuando los hombres algunas veces insinuaban comentarios sobre ella al cocinar y al llevarles la comida, Delia solo los consideraba como unos sucios ignorantes, realmente le cansaba ese tipo personas y situaciones por lo molesto que era, pero no podía dejar a su abuelita sola sin ayuda, al menos no mientras ella estuviera como asistente en el laboratorio.

Terminando sus labores y después de cerrar el restaurante pasaba el resto de la tarde en casa con su abuelita juntas, ella algunas veces leía y estudiaba los libros que traía del laboratorio u otras veces sin nada que hacer simplemente limpiaba la casa, a pesar de estar completamente limpia en pocas palabras… su vida era muy aburrida ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, eso hasta que recibiera su acreditación como entrenadora. Pero Delia ya tenía según ella todo cuidadosamente planeado, en el momento que ella recibiera su licencia como entrenadora comenzaría a buscar personal de cocina para trabajar en el restaurante, actualmente ella ya podría hacerlo y dedicarse a su trabajo de asistente a tiempo completo como Spencer, pero quería ahorrar el suficiente dinero para cualquier gasto que tuviese en el camino de su viaje, le comentaría a su abuelita sobre su salida hasta tener todo listo para partir además de su equipo de campamento y demás. Esto lo hacía con el fin de que su abuelita pudiera negase a darle el permiso de partir al no contar con su ayuda en el restaurante, de ese modo al estar ya preparada pensaba que así podría convencerla y si aún se negaba podría usar el nuevo sistema de registro Pokemon como un pretexto de trabajo, ya que según les explico el profesor Oak primero tenían que capturar a los Pokémon para poder ser registrador y así obtener su información y completar la lista de las especies en las regiones. Pero todos estos planes eran ignorados por una persona y que, si realmente los conociera, estaría más que feliz en poder apoyar a los intereses de Delia.

Ya que para Martha Hanako la abuela de Delia no le era ajena la situación por la que pasaba su nieta ya que por un lado sabía que ella tenía un terrible pasado y que le constaba relacionarse con los demás a menos que ella quisiera o estuviera interesada en algo, cosa que ocurrió cuando envió la solicitud para convertirse en asistente de laboratorio, algo que realmente agradeció mentalmente pero, lo que más le preocupaba a Martha era que recientemente pensaba sobre el hecho de que ella ya era una mujer de edad mayor de 66 años aunque sin ningún problema de salud evidente su real y verdadero temor era… dejar sola a su nieta algún día.

De antemano sabía que nadie de la familia restante querría hacerse cargo de ella incluso solo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, el verdadero deseo de Delia era ver el mundo, conocerlo, salir para no mirar a tras pero de algún modo aun no lo hacía y Martha sentía o más bien pensaba algunas veces en que ella pudiera ser una posible carga para su nieta. A veces le comentaba sobre la idea de salir a la plaza del pueblo para socializar y conocer más amigos, recibiendo negativas de parte de su nieta o incitándola a conquistar a Spencer para volverlo su novio siendo este el único joven con el que ella tenía trato, a lo que Delia respondía que él ya tenía una novia y que Spencer no era de su tipo. Desafortunadamente veía como su nieta estaba perdiendo los mejores días de su juventud, los cuales ya no regresarían y para agregar si algún día ella ya no estaba teniendo que dejar sola a Delia. Algo que verdaderamente de pensar le partía el corazón.

Pasando más y más días en la rutina el profesor Oak había regreso de su gira de conferencias solo para recibir a un joven que igualmente estaba en búsqueda de libertad.

Cerca de la una y media de la tarde de un viernes por la ruta uno un auto modestamente lujoso modelo Bentley Turbo R Side 1990 color rojo llegaba al pueblo, dentro un chofer y en el asiento trasero un joven que vestía una camisa de vestir color café y pantalones negros aunque sencillo bien arreglado, su cabello negro semi-revuelto pero igualmente arreglado, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, al observar por la ventana pudo ver que se acercaban al laboratorio del profesor.

-No Charles puedes dar vuelta en esta esquina.- pidió a su chofer.

-Porque señor, si la entrada está ahí.- estacionándose frente a la entrada de escaleras del laboratorio.

-Entiende no quiero llamar mucho la atención y es obvio que no quería llegar en un Bentley para algo que sería igual que un paseo escolar.

Charles: Quiere cambiar el auto que le regalo su padre por una cafetera, solo porque no quiere llamar la atención. - volteo a observarlo. - ¿Es eso? - pregunto a lo cual el chico se quedó callado. - claro que si… nunca se avergüence de quien es.

-No me avergüenzo es solo que…

Charles: Solo que es señor…

-Nada mejor olvídalo. - dijo perdiendo el interés en hablar para abrir la puerta y salir del vehículo para después observarlo irse y subir por las escaleras, al llegar toco la puerta solo para ser recibido por su mejor amigo Spencer.

Spencer: Que bueno que hayas podido llegar Richard.- saludo para luego abrazarlo.

Richard: Lo mismo digo viejo amigo, este pueblo es muy pacifico me recuerda mucho a tu casa.- quien correspondió el gesto

Spencer: Si es muy parecido a Villa Verde, pero no te quedes afuera adelante pasa…- invitándolo a entrar.

El interior del laboratorio no tenía muchos equipos, pero se veía que era más que funcional, en la sala encontró al profesor hablando con su segunda asistente la cual tomaba algunas notas.

Spencer: Profesor, Delia quiero presentarles a mi buen amigo de la infancia Richard. - introdujo al nuevo joven.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Richard Hodkinson soy de Ciudad Goldenrod. - estrechado la mano del profesor.

P. Oak: Bienvenido chico soy Samuel Oak y ella es mi otro asistente Delia Hanako.

Delia: Un gusto.- saludo rápidamente.- bueno profesor tengo que irme mañana revisare estos datos.- dijo tomando sus cosas para después despedirse y salir no sin antes pasar junto al invitado que la veía irse.

Richard: Oye sí que es linda. - le hablo casualmente a su mejor amigo.

Spencer: No creo que seas de su tipo.- le palmeo la espalda.- además tú ya estas comprometido o no.- dijo con un deje de burla en su voz.

Richard: Si… sí que lo estoy.- dijo con mucha desgana.

P. Oak: Bueno porque mejor no pasamos a mi oficina para hablar más cómodamente.- interrumpiendo a ambos jóvenes.

Al entrar en la oficina invito a ambos jóvenes a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

P. Oak: Bueno creo que es hora de hablar de negocios. - dijo muy seriamente. - realmente debido a mi ética profesional no me gusta participar en este tipo de asuntos, pero en esta situación, creo que esta vez puedo hacerme de la vista gorda y fingir que no pasa nada.

Richard: Como ya le habrá explicado Spencer me gustaría que me matriculara lo más rápido posible como uno de sus nuevos entrenadores, además de poder ayudarlo así a contribuir con su investigación.

P. Oak: He sido informado acerca de tu situación y creo poder tener la solución a tu problema… aunque tendrás que esperar al menos un mes.- expuso su oferta el profesor.

-Si te registro como mi tercer asistente aunque sea de forma temporal se podrían tomar tus servicios en el laboratorio como un calificativo y así tramitar la licencia más rápidamente.

Richard: Estoy de acuerdo. - asintiendo a la respuesta del profesor. - pero aún tengo una duda, ¿Cuánto me costara este favor? - pregunto rápidamente cruzándose de brazos.

P. Oak: Bueno…- tomo un pedazo de papel escribiendo una cantidad para que tuviera una idea. - creo que con esto sería lo justo. - pasándole el papel.

Tomando el papel ambos amigos revisaron la cantidad de dinero escrita por el profesor.

Richard: De acuerdo si esto es lo que usted pide.- dijo en calma, el profesor abrió completamente los ojos ante tal respuesta ya que la cantidad que pedía no era para nada pequeña a su consideración e incluso estaba dispuesto a negociar para que disminuyera la cantidad.- Pensaba que sería por lo menos el doble de esto, o muchos más, pero qué más da… acepta cheques cierto.- el joven saco de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño librillo rectangular en el cual escribió los datos y la cantidad pactada para entregársela al profesor.

Al recibir el cheque y escuchar que el por lo menos le hubiera ofrecido el doble de lo que pedía, el profesor no dejo de maldecir mentalmente a su futuro nuevo ayudante por su gran fortuna.

Spencer: Amigo que envidia que tengas tu propia cuenta, además de lo que gano aquí yo aún tengo que pedirle dinero aun a mis padres, pero aun así quiero salir adelante por mi mismo.

Richard: Te conté anteriormente que cuando mi viejo murió el me dejo varias cosas fuera de su testamento para que mi madre así no tomara el control de toda la herencia y una de ella fue esta enorme cuenta bancaria, para gastarla como yo quiera...- presumía felizmente

P. Oak: Solo por curiosidad sino te molesta la pregunta, ¿de que murió tu padre? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Richard: No es molestia bueno vera, mi viejo murió de una cirrosis hepática mal tratada.- haciendo memoria y cruzándose de brazos.- él no era un alcohólico completamente, pero realmente si le gustaba mucho beber whisky… tenía la costumbre de beber uno o dos vasos diarios y en sus reuniones de trabajo siempre lo acostumbraba.

\- Al final cuando lo diagnosticaron el negó todos los tratamientos médicos que los mejores doctores le ofrecían y mejor quiso pasar los últimos días en casa… cuando hable con él por última vez me pidió que lo sepultáramos con una botella de su whisky favorito… je, je, je, je, él era todo un personaje.

 **\- "Vivir el momento y no deber rendirse sin luchar hasta el final",** ese era su lema, realmente él era una persona a la cual a mucha gente le gustaba charlar con él.

P. Oak: Bueno… olvidemos del tema, el laboratorio aún está en crecimiento, pero tiene lo suficiente a disposición si necesitas algo mas no dudes en pedirlo.

Richard: es muy amable profesor Oak… gggrrrrrrr. - no término de hablar cuando un rugido salió de su estómago. - Que pena, pero ya me dio hambre.

Spencer: Porque no vemos a comer algo, usted también nos acompañara profesor. - invito con ellos.

P. Oak: Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo aun debo revisar mis notas de investigación, Spencer toma el resto de la tarde libre porque no le muestras también el pueblo.

Ambos amigos se despidieron del profesor y abandonaron el laboratorio, Spencer le dijo a Richard que lo llevaría a un restaurante de comida casera y que le gustaría, al llegar a un pequeño local tenía un ligero ambiente familiar, en si el lugar no era muy grande contaba con unas ocho mesas de manteles blanco y rojo y una pequeña barra a la cual se dirigieron para comer en donde una mujer de edad mayor los recibió.

Spencer: Señora Martha buenas tardes.- saludo educadamente a la mujer.

Martha: Spencer como estas, veo que vienes acompañado de un amigo siéntense en un momento los atendemos. - contestaba la señora de poco mayor de los 60s de tez blanca con un vestido negro con lunares blancos, su cabello era blanquecino, pero aún conservaba algunos mechones de color café dando a ver que su color de cabello fue castaño.

Ambos agradecieron y tomaron lugar en la barra pidiendo un corte de carne con una deliciosa ensalada de lechuga, aguacate, zanahoria, jitomate y naranja. Charlando de varias cosas poniéndose al día esperaron por sus órdenes cuando de la cocina una joven con delantal blanco salió con un plato en cada mano.

Richard: No sabía que aquí trabajabas mmm… Dalia.- sorprendido de ver a la chica que conoció en el laboratorio.

-Me llamo Delia no Dalia, escuchaste.- lo corrigió fuertemente.

Richard: perdón, perdón.- se disculpaba rápidamente.

Martha: No sabía que se conocían muchachos.

Spencer: Richard acaba de llegar hoy de la región Johto y a partir de mañana el también comenzara a trabajar como un asistente temporal en el laboratorio.

Delia: ¿Qué? Nadie me comento nada ¿Por qué no me lo comentaron antes? - dejando la comida en la barra esperando escuchar una respuesta.

Richard: Apenas llegue te fuiste tan rápido que a duras penas y me presente. - dijo con mucho desinterés.

La joven Delia lo fulmino con la mirada para inmediatamente después darse la vuelta y regresar a la cocina dejando a su abuela hablando sola con los chicos hablando de cosas que ella no podía escuchar. La comida trascurrió sin ningún problema mientras la señora Martha permanecía platicando con los jóvenes. La hora en la que siempre cerraban el restaurante era a las seis de la tarde, después de dejar ordenados y limpios todos los platos, tanto Delia como su abuela caminaban de regreso a su casa, el camino era tranquilo y sin nada que pudiera molestarlas eso hasta que casualmente alguien caminaba detrás de ellas…

-No sabía que vivieran por este mismo camino señora Martha emmm… Delia. - ambas voltearon para ver a Richard el cual tenía cargando varias bolsas con vivieres.

Martha: Muchacho que curioso el volver a vernos tan pronto.

Richard: Si la verdad es que como me voy a quedar a vivir aquí con Spencer por un tiempo en su departamento, así salí para comprar un poco de despensa, después de todo, aunque el ya haya pagado la renta por adelantado de seis meses, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer al haberme invitado a vivir con él.

Delia: mmm… debo decir que eso es algo considerado de tu parte. - comento de una manera neutra ya que ella conocía a Spencer y aunque el tuviera algo del apoyo de su familia, el siempre buscaba salir adelante por el mismo.

Richard: muchas gracias. - decía sonriéndole que, a pesar de ser solamente la opinión de la joven, él lo veía como que era un cumplido. Acción que fue observada por una tercera persona.

Martha: Ven muchacho porque no acompañas a estas dos señoritas indefensas a su casa. - decía de una manera astuta.

Delia: A quien llamaste indefensa abuelita. - decía en tono de reproche.

Richard: Claro no será ninguna molestia. - decía mientras pasaba las dos bolsas que llevaba en su mano derecha a la izquierda. -Me permite acompañarlas a su hogar. – decía mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la señora de avanzada edad, mientras que trataba de hacer suficiente fuerza en el brazo izquierdo para soportar el peso de sus compras.

Martha: Hay pero que galante, claro encantada. - mientras tomaba del brazo al joven, a lo cual delia solamente podía fruncir el ceño en señal de desacuerdo.

Mientras continuaban su camino Martha le pedía que le platicara sobre él y su vida, comentándoles que venía de la Ciudad Goldenrod de Johto de como era su ciudad, atracciones y además de contarles que estaba muy interesado en convertirse en un gran entrenador Pokemón, excluyendo claramente el trato que tuvo con el profesor Oak y la relación con su familia. No pasaron más de 15 minutos caminando cuando llegaron a la casa en donde vivían las dos mujeres.

Martha: Bueno ya llegamos, esta es nuestra casa siéntete libre de venir a visitarnos cuando quieras y tomar una taza de té. - lo invito amablemente al ver una modesta vivienda de dos pisos de color blanco y techo rojo.

Richard: Es muy amable por la invitación, espero poder tomarle la palabra y venir pronto, con su permiso nos vemos. - se despidió acomodando sus bolsas en ambos brazos y continuando con su camino.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…

-Muy bien dime que planeas. - decía la joven Delia extrañada del comportamiento de su abuela.

Martha: no sé de qué me estás hablando. - decía fingiendo demencia.

Delia: Claro que lo sabes bien, lo mismo hiciste con Spencer cuando lo conociste. - le decía acusatoriamente.

Martha: Son puras ideas tuyas hija… además yo solo soy una pobre anciana…que apenas puede y recordar jo, jo, jo. - terminaba de hablar.

Delia: _**Pobre anciana si claro**_. - susurro con sarcasmo para sí misma. - Bueno como sea, me voy a estudiar a mi cuarto porque no descansas también, cuando termine preparare la cena.

Y con esto se retiró dejando a la vieja señora que se dirigió a su mecedora para descansar y poder ver un poco la televisión para distraerse, dejando escapar un suspiro para iniciar con su rutina en su hogar y pensando en cómo serían los próximos días que vendrían a futuro.

Con no más de cuatro días en el trabajo Richard logro rápidamente acostumbrarse al ambiente de laboral en el laboratorio, aunque solo fuera como parte de una estrategia Spencer para que su amigo lograra conseguir su tan preciada licencia de entrenador, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos chicos cuando el profesor Oak les anuncio que la solicitud que envió de Richard para que fuera aceptado como su nuevo ayudante fue aprobada por la asociación Pokemón. Ambos no podían estar más que felices, para malestar o más bien la incomodidad solo de la única mujer en el laboratorio.

A Delia se le hacía demasiado difícil el creer que fue aprobado muy fácilmente por la asociación Pokemón, y no solo eso sino que también le era difícil el poder relacionarse o conocer a las demás personas si ella no quería, ya que a ella siempre le generaban un gran sentimiento de incomodidad, recordando el cómo le costó a Spencer más de un mes de tiempo el poder entablar una simple conversación con ella, entre tantos intentos e intentos para poder hablar con Delia aunque sea de temas de trabajo, la chica le dio una oportunidad de acercarse a ella resultando en que era una buena compañía con lo cual se hicieron amigos pero con Richard quería ser más cuidadosa ya que él le generaba mucha más incomodidad, lo cual era como si de un raro presentimiento se tratase.

En la siguiente semana el profesor comenzó a hacer el uso de su "donativo" para comprar equipos de cómputo, equipos de crianza como incubadoras, estanterías para las pokebolas, pero sobretodo la compra de materiales para el acondicionamiento de sus terrenos para que los Pokemón que vivieran ahí dependiendo su tipo lograran adaptarse completamente.

Los equipos de cómputo, crianza y demás no fueron un problema para Richard como para sus otros compañeros de laboratorio que solo fueron relegados a ordenas las estanterías y materiales de uso.

-Estos eran los equipos más avanzados que encontré a la venta, yo aún no los entiendo y tú los instalaste como si no fueran nada. - decía el profesor Oak tratando de entender el manual de su computador central. - me tienes impresionado, eres hábil en esto muchacho.

-No fueron ningún problema ya que de pequeño en mi casa siempre me la pase rodeado de máquinas. - hablaba Richard mientras terminaba algunos ajustes de la programación de los equipos. - Descomponiendo y arreglando cosas para entretenerme cuando no tenía que hacer nada

\- Si lo hacías era porque no querías venir de vacaciones a mi casa cuando te invitaba a quedarte. - comentaba Spencer. - Siempre eras bienvenido

Richard: Si, pero eso era porque mi madre siempre creyó que tú eras mala influencia para mí y no me daba permiso.

-Por eso en verano mi papa siempre nos mandaba a escondidas de campamento junto a tus hermanos ¿te acuerdas?

Spencer: Si me acuerdo, como siempre nos mandaban de un día para otro tu mama siempre se enojaba con tu papa por no pedirle permiso.

Richard: Je, je si pobre del viejo, pero mejor para mí, lo que quería era salir de ahí, era preferible eso a tomar clases de baile, buenos modales en la mesa e ir a esas fiestas aburridas de la alta sociedad.

-Muy bien ya está con esto ya terminé. - dicho esto termino de introducir los últimos comandos en la computadora a lo cual todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a un inmenso monitor que hasta que una voz robótica los llamo.

- **La unidad de observación, procesamiento y análisis "DEXTER" esta activada, mi función es observar y recabar los datos obtenidos de las actividades de los Pokemón para desarrollar teorías sobre sus patrones de comportamiento y adaptación en un estado de habitad natural o artificial**.

P. Oak: Si por fin está funcionando. - gritaba muy eufórico. - Lograste instalar el programa "DEXTER". - para después acercarse a ver de cerca el monitor.

Delia: Impresionante, el profesor Oak nunca logro instalarlo correctamente y siempre fallaba. - decía con leve interés en el funcionamiento del programa ya que conocía de los fracasos anteriores de su mentor.

Richard: Y eso que aún no has visto aun lo que hice con su sistema operativo. – contesto con leve arrogancia.

Delia: Igual y no es para tanto. - dijo con indiferencia y restándole importancia al comentario del joven.

-Muchachos gracias por esto. - comento el profesor a sus asistentes. – este es tan solo el primer paso para completar mi más anhelado sueño.

Spencer: Su sueño profesor y ¿Cuál es?

P. Oak: Es crear un sistema de registro de datos sobre todos los Pokemón del mundo, lo llamare "Pokedex"

\- ¿Pokedex? - pregunto el trió de asistentes

P. Oak: Así es muchachos, cuando era niño viví una grandiosa aventura. - a lo cual el trio le prestó atención. - Supongo que les puedo contar verán.

-Me encontraba viajando por el bosque Ápex de la Región Johto y conocí a un muy raro Pokemón que era perseguido por un cazador…Ese Pokemón era nada más y nada menos que el Pokemón legendario Celebi la voz del bosque.

\- **¡¿Celebi la voz del bosque?!** – gritaron ambos chicos.

Delia: ¿Quién es Celebi? – pregunto.

Spencer: Es una leyenda de la región Johto él es guardián del bosque. Allí donde aparece crecen los árboles y la hierba, también se dice de Celebi tiene la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo para solucionar los problemas ambientales o para ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten, ¿profesor eso es cierto?

P. Oak: Así es, en ese entonces yo era muy entusiasta en la observación Pokemón y tras encontrarme con Celebi y ayudarlo a escapar del cazador, fui trasportado a 50 años en el futuro. - teniendo la atención de sus asistentes. – En el futuro al que fui enviado conocí a un grupo interesante de entrenadores y me hice amigo de uno en especial, él tenía un Pikachu y durante la noche me encontraba dibujando a Celebi y a su Pikachu durmiendo, le mostré mi cuaderno de dibujos y el me comento que se parecía a un Pokedex pero hecho a mano.

-Le pregunte que era eso y él me dijo que era una máquina que servía para obtener y analizar la información de todos los Pokemón, conversamos unos momentos mas yo le comente sobre mi temor de estar atrapado en un tiempo diferente al mío y hablamos sobre nuestras madres y lo preocupadas que tenían que estar por nosotros durante nuestro viaje.

\- Fue una experiencia maravillosa, cuando logré regresar a mi tiempo recordé todo esto como una aventura mágica que me impulso a seguir mis sueños como entrenador y después como investigador, es por eso que me yo me propuse ser el creador de la Pokedex y con el conocer y registrar Pokemón nunca antes vistos y quizás descubrir alguno nuevo. -termino de hablar para limpiar una solitaria lagrima que salía de su ojo derecho al haber recordado tal experiencia.

Richard: Es una fantástica historia profesor, espero poder vivir una también.

P. Oak: Y quizás la puedas vivir pronto. – Dijo a los chicos. - Este mundo está lleno de tantos misterios que no sabes cuándo puedas encontrarte con uno de ellos.

Delia: Por cierto, profesor ahora que termino con la instalación de las computadoras ¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar con el trabajo de campo? - pregunto con sumo interés.

P. Oak: Ahora que lo dices Delia, tienes razón por lo cual quiero que se preparen muy bien para, ya que la próxima semana comenzaremos a capturar Pokemón para introducirlos en los habitads que construí, para ver cómo es que pueden adaptar al medio ambiente del laboratorio.

Spencer: Si es justo lo que quería. - decía emocionado.

Richard: Si yo también, ya no puedo esperar. - ambos chicos se habían colgado cada uno del hombro del otro. – Spencer dime aun lo recuerdas. - dijo ganando una acentuación de su amigo.

-1, 2, 3, **¡Poderes de los amigos fantásticos actívense!** – decían ambos en voz alta para después chocar sus puños con suma alegría.

-Parecen unos niños. - refunfuño Delia.

P. Oak: Eso es porque están felices, se conocen y se llevan muy bien. - dijo acercándose a ella. - Quizás tu también deberías unírteles a festejar. - le sugirió.

Delia: Quizás luego profesor. - quería mantenerse lo más distante posible. - Por ahora lo mejor será que prepare mis cosas y le pida permiso a mi abuela para salir la próxima semana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Época Actual:**

Diantha/Diane: Su historia es muy interesante, pero aun no termino de entender ¿cómo se desarrolló su relación con Richard?, si a usted no paresia agradarle

Delia: Pero si apenas eso fue la primera parte, por algun tiempo creí que el era un grandísimo idiota, pero también descubrí que el era muy considerado con los demás siempre que era necesario. - termino de hablar haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras con amor y cariño.

-Bueno nuestro acercamiento inicialmente se fue dando durante nuestro trabajo de campo en el bosque capturando Pokemón cuando…

No pudo continuar de hablar porque en ese momento observo a su Pokemón mimo entrar en la sala.

-Mime, mr. mime. – les hablaba a ambas para que lo siguieran.

Delia: Mimey dice que la cena ya esta lista, adelante querida continuemos esta historia cenando. – invito a acompañarla amablemente, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Diantha/Diane: Muchas gracias por su invitación. - agradeció con una leve reverencia para seguir a su anfitriona con rumbo al comedor.

 **Esta Historia continuara….**

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **Edades: Diantha: 20 años cerca de 21**

 **Delia: 37 años**

 **La historia inicial de Delia está basada en un capítulo de una serie mexicana que vi una vez llamada "Lo que callamos las mujeres", no me acuerdo bien como se llamaba o cual era el nombre del capítulo en si a para buscarlo, pero creo que así está bien ya que lo vi ase como unos 10 años.**

 **La apariencia de Richard es muy parecida a la de Rick Hunter del anime Robotech.**

 **En la película El hechizo de los Unown, hay una fotografía que muestra a Delia, el profesor Oak y Spencer con la cual le pueden dar apariencia su apariencia en la historia de Delia, además de darle también un pequeño guiño a la cuarta película de Pokemón Celebi, la voz del bosque.**

 **Alguna sugerencia, comentario y críticas serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya Gustado-**


End file.
